Just My Luck
by jmo238
Summary: Kidnapped and tortured for two weeks by a rogue vampire apparently wasn't enough misfortune to complete my life. No, meeting more 3000 miles away was in store for me. Will these vampires be the same or change Bella's life for the better? E/B . cannon . HEA . M for lang and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Though not my first FF, it is certainly my first serious attempt to no-shit actually finish one. This, I suppose is your pretty stereotypical Bella meets vampires pre-Forks, then shows up and low and behold, more vamps. If it's been written, I've read it – I'm not kidding. Each and every time I think, "Well that's fucking dumb" or "Jesus, I know what would make a better story". Here is my attempt. We shall see I suppose. **

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 1**

There are all kinds of sayings that are suppose to boost morale and get you through your "tough time":

_Calm waters doesn't make a good sailor._

_On the other side of fear is freedom._

_Where there's a will, there's a way._

All kinds really – I could go on and on because Lord knows I've heard them all at this stage of the game. My therapist is telling me I'm too indifferent. My mother just wants me to break down and let out all the bad "vibes" to be "born anew". I don't buy any of it, frankly. After the great bicycle accident of 2004 at the ripe old age of 9 I always knew I was never meant to live too long – I just wasn't one of those lucky kind of people.

_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger._

I suppose I would have to agree with that saying. How it applies to me though I'm not quite sure. Maybe it would be more apt to a Twinkie or maybe a cockroach – I just seem to keep living no matter what I'm faced with. Personally, I saw myself as that childhood stuff bear. You know, the kind that has taken so many beatings that eventually it just one tragic trip out the backyard with the family dog that finally gives Mom no choice but to cut her losses in patching up the poor thing and tosses it out. Yeah, that's me. I'm just about to the toss out point I think.

Thus far I've managed to break no less than ten bones. Or maybe it was fifteen. I've forgotten how many times I've broken a toe at this stage of my life. The ER staff, despite being in the bustling city of Phoenix, knows me by name. There isn't a single angle you can look at my body from that you don't see a pretty little scar. I'm pretty sure I could make a go for the Guiness World Record Book for the largest medical record acquired by someone under the age of 20. I'm pretty proud actually. It'll probably be my only accomplishment. My only talent of course is getting into any conceivable trouble within a solid 50 mile radius, maybe even 100.

None the less, the fact that I found myself in the hospital, once again, shouldn't surprise me. I've certainly managed to outdo myself though. This time I'm sporting a lovely cast on my leg (broken in two places of course), two broken ribs and one cracked, a broken finger, and bruises all over. The only unusual thing where the litters of two inch cuts up and down the underside of my forearms. There was even a beautiful cresset shaped laceration on my hand. They said it looked like knife wounds. I didn't bother correcting them.

Actually, the Phoenix PD managed to do a beautiful job piecing together the past two weeks of my life. I was abducted off of Walton Ave on the 12th of July between the hours of 2 p.m. and 6 p.m. I was them transported to an abandoned warehouse off of Race St. on the outskirts of the South Side where I was kept there for two weeks. They suspect I was terribly tortured – physically and mentally abused by my capturer. It was the fire that tipped authorities off. An anonymous citizen called 911 wanting to report hearing loud noises and smoke coming from a large opposing building that supposed had been a closed down factory from the 80's. I was found conscious, to their surprise, chained to the wall minus my clothes with the body of a wanted man sprawled not far from me, his brains splattered all over the nasty concrete floor. Case closed. No, I never had to save a thing, they did fabulously on their own. I never bothered to correct them on the details. It just never seemed important.

A week later, on this fine 3rd of August, I was finally discharged. My therapist and I had done quite a number on my mother too. Bless Renee's heart and her healing crystals, but it really was in my best interest for me to get away from this damned city and the horrid memories. A fresh start and all that jazz. I whole heartedly agreed.

A flash by the door startled me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Bella baby, are you ready to go? I got your crutches here from downstairs and had Philly pick up your meds. Did you need me to get you anything else? Did you want another sweater? A drink?" Renee asked, fluttering around the room, gathering my bag from the corner and placing my crutches nearby.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just shook my head and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. My ribs protested the movement greatly, but I ignored it like the professional invalid that I am.

"Now, baby, I called your father Charlie and he seems pretty excited for you to come live with him, though I'm sure he wishes it was under better circumstances. He said that he'd enroll you at the school there as soon as you buy your ticket." She pauses and turns to me. "You can stay Bella. Phil and I would love for you to stay with us."

I just shook my head. I couldn't wait to leave this nightmare behind. "It's time I go spend time with Charlie, Mom." I said quietly as I made my way out the door in front of her. I could hear her sigh as I navigated slowly through the hospital. This was a wing I knew like the back of my hand. On the upside, learning the Forks Hospital would take for less time. Always the silver lining.

Phil had the car out front under the out-patient car drive. Out the corner of my eye I saw a couple security guards holding back some crazy media folk who have nothing better than to shove their nose where it didn't belong. No, it was long past time that I tried to embrace the great Pacific Northwest.

**Read and Review! Please make suggestions about what you want to see happen in the story – what you like, what you hate. Flame it for all I care, I'm at uni now and have thicker skin than a gater (do they have thick skin?).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Jennifer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two. I'm writing and publishing it before any outside comment so if you didn't say jack shit last chapter don't be shy this time round. **

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at Port Angeles Airport provided little fanfare. I wish I could say the same about my departure out of Phoenix. With the way Renee was going on you'd have thought that she was shipping her baby off to some foreign land to live with people she never met, not a couple states away to her ex-husband. I couldn't be happier to leave that god forsaken state. Everything reminded me. Anything that moved to quick made me jump. Any slam of the door.

I hated to let this define me. I hated to have to continue therapy. I hated to admit that I was messed up. Truth of the matter was though, that I was pretty messed up. No, not messed up; more along the lines of fucked up. I didn't do the dark anymore. I didn't do quick moving things, blood, screaming, anything horror, trunks of cars, anything around my wrist, or white wonder bread for that matter. Pale people unnerved me which was rather ironic seeing as I was not only quite pale myself but heading towards the land where the sun never shone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

A hand on my shoulder made my heart skip a beat and my body jump about a mile.

"Sorry Bells" I heard the voice behind me say. I turned away from baggage claim to see my dad Charlie standing there. He gave me a sad smile. I smiled back wearily too. We didn't need to talk about it. Anyone who managed to get abducted and tortured by some sick fuck had a right to jump and panic at everything. I was justified damn it and the crutches made me look pretty sympathy worthy too. Go me.

"Hey Ch-Dad." I turned back to the conveyor belt and immediately saw my bag. Thank God. "Could you grab that blue bag coming out; the first one?"

"That it?" He asked as he snagged it off the belt.

"Yep" I said while trying to turn myself around on my stilts to head out the door of the small airport.

"Parked right out front." He said, indicating he took advantage of his cruiser. I didn't complain, walking through parking lots on crutches sucked balls. I made a noncommental grunt and headed out the door to the cop car parked a couple feet away.

The drive back to Forks was a quiet one and I couldn't have been more thankful that Charlie and I were so alike in that respect. He didn't feel the need to fill the air to idle conversation and my fragile psyche was beyond caring. On the other hand, silence gave you time to think. I didn't need time to think because all my mind wandered back to was the stench of rotten corpse, gasoline, blood, musk, and filth. No matter how you looked at it, I was meant to die in that godforsaken warehouse.

_The vampire held the tanned man by the collar of his dress shirt. Who he was I didn't know and was beyond caring. I couldn't make my body stop shivering. Each breath brought the sharp pain of my ribs and the throb from my leg. At this stage in the game, I wasn't even sure if I was in pain. It's like when you stick your hand in water so hot that momentarily you are confused "Is it hot or cold?". That's how I felt. Was I hot? Cold? In pain? Hungry? I didn't know._

_A deep snarl brought my attention back to the two men, if you could call Satan with a ponytail, a man. His red eyes had turned black with what I had learned was hunger as he dipped closer to the ear of the man in the button down. I saw his lips move, I thought, anyway. I had no clue what he said and I didn't care. My vision was getting fuzzy and faded out._

The car stopped in front of a small house I recognized from all the summer visits up to this metropolis. Charlie had lived in this little house on the edge of the woods for as long as I could remember, and then some. The kitchen looked the same, peeling yellow paint from when my mother got a wild hair in the years before I was born. The trip up to my room took a solid five minutes, managing stairs on crutches sucked. Hell, doing anything with crutches sucked.

"Uh." Charlie said from the door way. He had already set my suitcase lying on my bed. "So…" Poor guy.

"Thanks Dad." I said, turning towards my suitcase. Maybe he'd get the hint. I didn't have to wait long.

"So, I'll just let you to it. I'll order some pizza for dinner. Pepperoni cool?" He said.

"Yeah Dad. I'll just, uh, settle in."

"Right." He turned to leave. He didn't hover and that was for the best. Renee would have invited herself to help unpack and just talk and talk. I wanted to be left alone. Charlie and I would get along just fine.

I took me maybe fifteen minutes to put all my clothes away and just look around my room. The walls were painted a dusty warm purple. There was a desk up by the window a dresser by the door opposite my bed by the door. A purple bed spread on the bed to top it all off. This would do just fine. Hobbling over to the window I opened it up to get some fresh air in. Looking out all I could do was purse my lips. Just out my window, close by, was a tree in the yard and just out beyond the edge of the forest. I sighed.

Charlie called me down for some pizza and we ate in silence while he watched sports on the television. He let me know that he had enrolled me into classes and that since school had started a week ago I could start on Monday if I wanted. Not that I wanted to, but I said I would. Might as well get over the inevitable, I'm sure the whole town was abuzz with the return of the Chief's long lost daughter. Hello shiny new toy syndrome.

"Uh, I know your leg is broken and all, but I went ahead and got you something to drive. It isn't your right leg so you'll be able to manage right?" he asked. It was obvious he'd never faired any events in which all my limbs weren't fully functioning.

I looked down at my left leg and crutches. "Thanks Dad, I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

"Great. I'll have Jacob drop it off tomorrow." He said.

Slowly I got up, reaching my quota for the day. "Night Dad." I whispered.

Preparing for bed I followed through my new routine. Ten minutes to wrap the cast and struggle into the shower. Ten minutes washing, trying not to look down at my scarred body. Ten minutes unwrapping my cast and dressing. Ten minutes securing my room, making sure all the lights were turned on, making sure the window was closed and locked, and the door closed and locked. On some level I knew that something as silly as a locked door or window wasn't going to do me any good. Maybe they'd grow some manners and acknowledge my attempt to lock myself in. I couldn't decide if I wanted to keep the blinds on the window opened or closed, but in the end settled on open – I rather hated surprises no matter the kind. I then settled in, propped up against the headboard, with a good book. Maybe if I was lucky I'd fall into a restful night sleep. I almost laughed at myself.

**Well, there's chapter two. These first two have been awfully short and boring. I apologize. I'm hoping to get to the meat and potatoes of this shin-dig here soon, because I'm getting a little bored with this play by play shit.**

**Read and review. Do it now.**

**- Jennifer **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, when I read stories I have some criteria, you know, things I will and won't read. One, they have to be completed. This has recently changed because I'm pretty sure I've read all the completed stories in my criteria that sound interesting. Two, there can't be a gazillion chapters. If there are only five hundred words per chapter it pisses me off. Three, if it isn't E/B it weirds me out. Even if it's a cannon couple it still weirds me out. Don't even get me started on non cannon couples. There has to be something wrong with people who pair father figure characters with young girls. Can't do it. Four, if vampires are involved they are either all vampires or B is human. I don't like B vamp and E human. Five, it can't be BDSM if the E isn't the Dom and B the sub. I'm all for feminism and all that jazz, but a submissive male figure just isn't my thing. I want my man to have some kind of possessive domineering qualities.**

**So, one way or another, I'm fitting my story into the parameters. Kinda. My chapters have been kind of short and boring thus far. It pisses me off and hopefully this chapter will be different. This isn't a BDSM story, that was just added information because why the fuck not. **

**So, yeah, here' chapter three. Just a couple of reviews…**

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 3**

Sunday went by uneventfully. Supposedly, a guy named Jacob dropped off my truck in the morning. I didn't bother going down to meet him. I did see my truck though and initialed human contact for the first time since I got out of the hospital two weeks ago. I hugged Charlie. The truck was awesome. It was old and decrepit looking, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't go over 50. The red paint was old and faded and thoroughly chipping in places, but it was mine and fit my mood. It just kept living no matter what and just didn't give a fuck what other people thought of it. Beast and I were going to be best friends.

I made dinner for Dad to say thanks for the truck. I forgot how much I loved cooking too. It's very therapeutic just being in the kitchen, making things. We were going to have to have a talk about groceries though. Charlie's fridge contained sandwich stuff, beer, ketchup, and a couple things with green fuzz on them. We decided I'd do the shopping and he'd just give me the money.

Monday came around before I knew it. I was tempted to tell Charlie that I just wasn't up to it, but if that were the case I'd never get back and graduate. Being captured and tortured by a sadistic vampire changes your life. I couldn't decide if I was still interested in school and going to college and being successful or if my will for life and its milestones had been all sucked out of me. I chuckled. How ironic.

I dressed in a sweater and pair of baggy pants that would fit over my cast. They use to fit nicely, but my will to eat had, too, been sucked out of me._ God, I'm a riot this morning._ On top of being scarred mentally and physically I was a bag of bones. I sighed. Maybe if I cooked it I'd eat it. I grabbed a poptart and my bookbag and hobbled out to Beast. It took me five minutes to shove my crutches into the cab and pull myself in there. Four weeks couldn't come fast enough. I couldn't wait for a walking boot.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High with twenty minutes to spare. By the time I got out of the cap I had ten minutes to get to the office to get my schedule and get to class. I hate being rushed. I opened the door that said Front Office. Opening doors, I had down to a science. Grab the handle and pull hard and quick. Then shove the end of the crutch in front of it as fast as you can to hold it open, take a huge swing in to clear the door frame and keep moving.

The lady behind the desk was the grandmotherly type. Her hair was poofy and graying and reading glasses perched on the end of her nose that reminded me of a librarian. She looked up as I moved closer to the desk.

"Good morning, dear, how can I help you." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm supposed to be starting classes today." I said trying to return her smile. I looked down to see the name plate on the desk. Mrs. Cope seemed an apt name for her.

"Oh, Isabella! The Chief called a couple days ago. I have your schedule right here." She grabbed a stack of papers sitting next to her and put them in front of me, standing up to shove them my way. "The white sheet is your schedule and I put a map of the school underneath of it. The green sheet, just have all of your teachers sign that one and be sure to bring it back at the end of your first day. The pink one make sure you give to the library when you check out all of your books."

"Uh, thanks." I said, looking over my schedule.

1st US History – B5

2nd British Literature - A6

3rd Spanish II – B4

4th Trigonometry - C1

Lunch

5th Biology – B8

6th Gym – Gymnasium

It was going to be a long day. I turned around after folding everything up and shoving it in the front pocket of my sweater.

"Good luck, dear!" Mrs. Cope called out after me. I chose not to acknowledge her. It was likely going to be a shitty day. People were going to stare at me and they were bound to ask questions. I didn't care if I made any friends right now. My goal was to make it through the next two years in one piece then just disappear off the face of the Earth. Maybe I'd go somewhere where the sun shone 365 days a year. Bastards can't get you if they are lit up like a disco ball.

I found the classroom and much to my dismay, class had already started. Well, if I'm going to attract attention I might as well do it the right way and make sure all of those nosey bastards get a good look at me when I walk in. I steeled myself for the sheer embarrassment and pushed my way through the door. Luckily it looked like the bell had just rang and that the teacher hadn't started to lecture yet. I hobbled up to the desk and shoved my papers towards him so he could sign it and give me a seat.

"Uh, I'm Bella. The office says you need to sign this." I said quietly. All noise had stopped and I felt 20 pairs of eyes on me. It was going to be a long day.

He didn't say much, signed the papers and directed me towards the back of the class. I was to sit behind a Mr. Yorkie. Making my way back there, I tried as smoothly as possible to set my crutches against an empty desk to my left and slide into the seat. Apparently, the little luck that I did have came out to play and it went smoothly. The luck ended there though.

I grabbed out a piece of paper and pen from my bag and glanced around at the students around me. There were a couple of girls doing their best to crane their necks around to take a good look at me while not alerting the teacher. Some others didn't seem to care. The girl next to me gave me a small smile and went back to taking notes. The guy to her right wasn't taking notes, but rather sneering at the teacher as though his lecture on the Civil War was a bunch of gibberish. His hand was clutch tightly in a fist and his lips pursed into a fine line, seemingly holding back a comment.

That wasn't what I noticed about him most though. No, it was the pale complexion, more pale than most, that caught my attention. My breath caught as I looked at his face. His eyes were dark. They had the oddest gold tinge, but I'd recognize that darkness anywhere. All of a sudden I'm breathes away from hyperventilating and pure unadulterated fear courses through my veins. As if sensing my fear his eyes dart over to me. It's all that I can do to keep myself in my seat and from running out of the room. My hands clench around the edges of the desk. Looking straight ahead, I try to look left to see if he's still looking at me. His eyes are trained at my hands. In my haste to hold myself together my sleeves had ridden up to reveal a multitude of scars, including the one on the back of my hand.

Quickly I let go of the desk and pull my sleeve down, setting them in my lap. Lecture ignored, I focus on taking deep breaths. _Am I seeing things? Have I finally lost it?_ Surely my mind is just playing tricks on me and there isn't a vampire sitting in a high school history class in the middle of Podunk Forks, WA. _Is he scoping out his next victim? Do people know? What is he doing here?_ This is ridiculous I tell myself. There is no way one would be here in class. The teacher wouldn't just ignore some random person sitting in their class. They would have to be enrolled. There's no way.

I keep repeating that logic and my breathing calms. I take a big deep breath and clear my mind. _You are safe. You are in a classroom full of people, in a school full of people, in a town filled with some people. There's no way one would be sitting not five feet away from you, learning about the Civil War._ Maybe continuing therapy wouldn't be a bad idea.

Before I knew it, the 50 minute class had past and students had begun to gather their things. Slowly I do the same, willing myself not to look left to see if he's still there. He's probably just some weird pale kid with weird eyes. _Dark gold? Come now Swan, he probably had brown eyes and didn't care to listen about the teacher drone on about Sherman._ Not that I would blame anyone for that.

"Hi!" A voice said suddenly pulling me from my thoughts. I jumped and dropped my crutches that I had been gathering. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The voice said.

"It's fine." I look up to see that the person talking to me was the kid I sat behind.

"I'm Eric." He said, sticking his hand out as if to shake them. _Yeah, let me shake your hand while I'm holding my crutches. No problem._ "Uh, right." He put his hand down after I pointedly looked at my crutches with an eyebrow raised. Small town people were weird. "You're Isabella, right?" He asked.

"Bella." Charlie must call me Isabella behind my back. My eyes looked all around when we made it out into the hall. _Would he be waiting? Did he know me? Was he?_ This was getting ridiculous.

"Uh, right. Well, did you need any help finding your classes? I could walk you?" God, was this kid still there? I looked over to actually see him. He was tall in a stringy sense. His hair was black and looked like he hadn't washed it in a solid week.

"Sure." I said. "I have Lit in A6." Might as well not get lost. Maybe I could arrive on time and slide into a seat before the other students noticed New Girl was in their class.

"Excellent!" Apparently helping out New Girl had made his day. "My class is right next door. It's down this hall." We made our way down the hall. I'm sure he was talking about stuff, but I wasn't really listening. I thought for sure I felt eyes following me as I went, but I knew I was just being paranoid.

The next couple of classes went smoothly. I recognized the girl who sat next to me in first period. She was apparently in my Spanish class. The valley girls from First were also in my trig class. What we went over I wasn't really sure. I let my mind wonder. By lunch I was convinced that my mind was just manifesting its worst fears from some pale as fuck kid. God, I'm messed up.

Some girls walked with me to lunch. Jen, Jenny, no Jessica was her name, and her friend Lauren. They asked if I wanted to eat lunch with them. I shrugged figuring why not. Maybe it would help to quell some of the curiosity.

Walking into a small town high school cafeteria is a bit like walking up to the firing squad. The noise didn't stop, if anything it escalated with sheer curiosity. People turned and stared, people talked, people stared. Didn't they have anything better to do? Briefly I wondered if pale guy would be in here. It wasn't like he would be dinning like the rest of us.

Crutches sucked. I grabbed an apple, a water bottle, and a yoghurt, shoving it the best I could into the front pocket of my sweater then shoved some money towards the lunch lady. I followed Jessica towards a rather crowded table and I almost made it unscathed. Moving slower than most and a bit more precariously than the average person on stilts, I, of course, managed to set my crutch on someone's backpack strap as I moved closer to the table. The left side slipped out in front of me and I teetered back. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm not sure which, I bumped back into someone.

Hands pushed back against my backpack, still strapped securely to my back, and steadied me.

"Whoa there hot pocket." Said a booming voice behind me. I blushed bright red and turned towards the person who most certainly just saved me a trip to the ER. I didn't think my ribs would handle falling straight back too well. When I saw who had caught me all the blood in my face drained.

He was tall and just huge. He took up most of the space between the tables with his hulking form. In one hand he held a tray with food on it and the other was out stretched as he had used it to push me back up. He was so pale and his eyes the most unusual golden color. He had a smile plastered on his face, his hair a curly mopey brown. And I just knew. I could see how everyone else would simply assume they never went out in the sun, but I knew better.

Fear spiked and my eyes went wide. His words caught up to me though. _How dare he!_ I don't know what possessed me to speak back to him. I could argue that logic said nothing would happen in a cafeteria with the entire student body population, but that wasn't what went through my head. No, I was just plain pissed. What right did he have to patronize me! My eyes narrowed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food, asshole? I am not your or anyone else's hot pocket anymore. You have no right to patronize me. Have some fucking respect." I turned and walked away. His smile had completely dropped from his face and I'm sure if he wasn't already pale he would have gone paler with shock. My voice was low when I spoke, but I knew he had heard. To anyone else my words might have been confusing, but I knew he would understand.

Before my brain could catch up with my actions and I started hyperventilating in the middle of the cafeteria, I hobbled quickly to the seat next to Jessica just a table away. _Jesus Christ on a cracker, what the hell did I just do? _They all were staring at me weirdly.

"What did Cullen want?" Asked some blonde headed guy sitting across from Jessica. I just shrugged, not in the mood to talk. "I'm Mike by the way." He said. I didn't care. My mind was going a mile a minute. The guy from history had to be one. And that was another one. _What the fuck was going on here?_

A nudge brought me out of my thoughts. "What?" I looked towards Jessica who elbowed me.

"I asked you what you thought of Forks." Ugh.

"It's different." I said. No point in being mean I suppose.

"You're from Arizona aren't you?" Asked someone else. What was this? Ask Bella her life story during lunch, hour?

"Uh, yeah. Phoenix." I said.

"But you're pale." Twenty points to contestant number two.

"I don't really tan well."

"What happened?" Asked the guy who called himself Mike.

"What happened to what?" Maybe if I played dumb they would leave it alone.

"Your leg and shit."

"Oh. I fell." Leave it at that. They didn't need to know anything not that I was wanting to tell them.

A tall girl to my left, bless her heart, quickly changed the subject. "What class do you have next?" She asked quickly. She was the same girl in my history and Spanish class. I had a feeling we would be good friends.

I got out my schedule. "Biology with Banner." I said. I picked up my apple and took a bit. Food just didn't seem to have much appeal any more. Looking back at my apple I could see my bit marks on its flesh. I shivered - appetite gone.

"Cool, me too!" said the blonde. Great.

I choose to ignore the conversation which had turned towards whether or not Banner was gay and if his hair was real or a toupee. I looked around at the other students. It still amazed me that one school could be so damn small. The cafeteria was maybe two thirds the size of the one at my old school in Phoenix, but instead of having three lunch hours, there was only one here and the whole student body of maybe 400 fit in here. It was then that I spotted them. I didn't know what to think.

I counted them. All five of them. Fear flooded my body with maybe a hint of curiosity. _Well, curiosity did kill the cat…_ They were sitting there, heads turned in towards each other whispering. Their food sat on trays in front of them left untouched. I recognized the blonde from my history class. Next to him was a small girl with short dark hair. Across from them sat the hulking male that I had mouthed off too and a bombshell blonde to his right. Ignoring the four, sat another male. Before I could continue my observations Jessica interrupted me.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales." She said leaning towards me. As if she was calling them from across the cafeteria, the lone male with the bronze hair turned sharp in my direction. He looked briefly and turned away back to their conversation. I looked down quickly, hoping to just melt into my seat. I'd already managed to draw my attention to two of them, no need to alert the whole coven to my existence. I turned back to Jessica.

"…and they are all together. Edward of course is perfect. He's the bronze haired God. Don't bother with him though. Apparently, none of the girls here at Forks High are good enough for him." She finished with disdain. I could only guess that the hair dye had killed her sense of self-preservation. Nothing about these creatures should make you feel like you want to become 'involved' with them. I should know.

The bell rung loudly just then. Before I could try to figure out how I was going to through away my trash with crutches, the girl on my left shoved her tray towards me, indicating that I could put it on there. I said thanks and gathered my stuff. Mike cozied up to me before I could make it out of the cafeteria without him. His mouth was moving but I wasn't acknowledging him in the least. Instead, I just stared at the floor hoping not to kill myself on the way to biology.

I shoved the papers at the teacher for the fifth time so he could sign them.

"You can sit back there next to Mr. Cullen." Blood drained from my face. I have the shittiest luck on this god-forsaken planet. Couldn't I just have a little luck for just fucking once? Slowly I made my way back to the only empty seat in the lab room, hoping beyond hope that I could go slow enough that the period would end before I made it there. Not so much.

I sat down quietly, keeping my head down. My hair fell around my face, giving me the two year old mentality of 'If I can't see you, you can't see me.' I set out my notebook and pen. In my periphery I saw his fist suddenly clench tightly. Whether I wanted to or not, my body dialed in on him. His fist was clenched and I saw him scoot his chair as far away from me as possible. As if that wasn't enough he was leaning off to his left to move away too. If I looked into his eyes I just knew they would be pitch black.

I knew I should be afraid. I knew fear should be coursing through my blood and that I should be running away, but somehow I just couldn't make myself feel it. It wasn't fear I felt, or dread, or pain, or anything. No, the only feeling I could muster up was just that of being resigned. _What are the chances of this? What is the actual likelihood that I would not only run into a vampire in one of the sunniest places on Earth, but a whole coven of them 3,000 miles away. And not just that, but what was the actual probability that I would manage to have to sit next to one._

I knew that I was suppose to die a month ago. It was obvious now all I was doing was living on borrowed time. Life had tossed it's hands up in the air, walked off, and said "You're on your own, girl." So, before I could think, I tore a corner off of a sheet of paper in my notebook. Quickly I scribbled on it.

'_No need to slaughter a whole classroom. Just give me the sign and I'll conveniently need to use the restroom and somehow get lost and end up in the woods behind the school.'_

Before I lost my nerve I used the used the end of my pencil to shove the scrap of paper annotating my death towards death himself. My head still down, I waited. _What would be his sign? Would he write back? Touch me? Actually say it? Maybe grab me and haul me out of the classroom?_

It felt like years had gone past. A lifetime almost. Dread didn't come. My life didn't flash past my eyes. No, all I thought about was how "Bella" this whole situation was. I didn't have to wait much longer before I saw that little scrap come back into my plane of view. Quickly I took it and looked at the neat script beneath my chicken scratch. This was it.

'_I have no clue to what you allude.'_

That was all he wrote. I scoffed. Was he seriously trying to pretend he had no idea what I was talking about. Here I was trying to do the right thing and remove a hungry killer from a classroom of innocent children and he had the nerve to act as though he didn't have a fucking clue what I was talking about.

'_For the undead you sure are dumb.'_

I shoved it back over to him. Was I seriously arguing over my death? _Did I want to die?_ Thinking about it for a minute I realized I didn't want to die. I don't think anyone really does, even those who just off themselves. No, it was the anticipation of not knowing exactly when you were going to be offed that I wanted to eliminate. If it wasn't this I'm sure it would be me tripping into oncoming traffic, or getting crushed by an irate dumpster, or something equally unfortunate. Why not have some control over it. He slid the paper back.

'_I think, perhaps, we may need to talk.'_

I snorted. Is that what they were calling it these days? The bell rang then. I stood up slowly and gathered my things into my backpack. I could tell that he was still standing there, fists still clenched tight against his side. I put the crutches under my arms and looked up at him before I lost my nerve.

I was right. His eyes were pitch black and his lips clamped tight. His eyebrows were nit together as though he was trying to solve a complicated problem. He really was gorgeous. Much more beautiful than any other thing I had ever seen. His bronze hair was in complete disarray. He was tall too, my head just reaching up to his shoulder.

"Talk?" I said quietly then snorted. "Is that what they call it these days?" Then I turned and walked out. Maybe today I wasn't going to die.

**Whew, that was a long chapter. So, thanks to those of you who have reviewed thus far. You are effectively fueling my procrastinating ways. Who needs to study for finals anyway? **

**Riddle me this. Why oh why do people confuse the names Jennifer and Jessica? I'm serious. I have been called Jessica more times than I care to count and to be honest I don't bother correcting people any long. I don't even think the names are that similar.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I hate to disappoint.**

**-Jennifer**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, last chapter went up. Who is still putting off studying finals? Yep, me. So here's chapter three. Thanks to you have expressed interest in the story. Now that We have gotten to the good stuff I'm not interested too! This bode wells.**

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 4**

Gym was a pointless class. It wasn't like I could participate so instead Coach Clapp signed my papers, grunted, and pointed towards the bench. I sat, watched the others attempt their hand at bad mitten, and thought.

I don't know what I expected to come out of the interaction with the male identified as Edward Cullen. I guess I thorough expected him to turn to me, smile in that creepy way that only a bloodthirsty killer could, and I'd get up and head towards the woods. He'd probably beat me there, push me up against a tree, and literally suck the life out of me. Or maybe he'd scare me a bit, push me down, then eat me. Either way, I didn't expect him to write back so elegantly and ask for a chat. Maybe he'd show up later for a dine and dash.

Coach dismissed the students to the locker room and the bell rang. School was officially over for the day and I couldn't have been more exhausted. Physically my leg started to throb and my ribs ached. My underarms felt bruised and I'm pretty sure I was feeling the start of a blister between my thumb and forefinger too. Mentally I was spent. What started off as fear slowly ebbed to fear dominated with curiosity topped off with the resignation of my demise. Maybe I could make them convince Charlie it was a car accident. Or I could leave a note that I went hiking and just disappear, mauled by a bear or something.

I approached my truck slowly, eyes darting around. I half expected to see the bronze haired one stalking me. He said he wanted to talk. _Did he really want to talk or was it just a euphuism for eat to them?_ Either way I kept hobbling, eyes on the ground, then up and looking around, then back to the ground. No one bothered to say anything to me and I certainly didn't say anything to them.

Arriving at the Beast, I set a crutch against the side, leaning on my good leg, to try to dig my keys out of the pocket in my bookbag. Then I opened up the cab and shoved the unused crutch in along with my bag. Calculatingly, I tried to determine if I should shove the other one in and pull myself up like I did this morning or try to use it to push myself in. Maybe that would make it go quicker.

Before I had time to really decide though, a cold hand rested on my left shoulder made me jump. I dropped the crutch and hit the side of my truck. My heart beat wildly and I took a sharp breath in. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I knew this was coming. This is the story of my life.

"Are you okay?" A velvety voice asked low and smoothly. I didn't need to turn to see that it was Edward who had approached me. I could only assume he didn't expect me to jump out of my skin like I'd been burned.

"Please take your hand off of me." I said calmly. If he didn't want to it wasn't like there was anything I could do about it. I only hoped being in a crowded parking lot would help to deter any form of interacting not suitable for a human audience.

"Of course, my apologies." He said, removing his cold hand and taking a step back. I saw him reach down to grab the fallen crutch. By then I had turned around, grasping at the door and seat of the cab, to lean against it. He handed me the crutch and like the paranoid mess that I am, I grabbed at it with both hands and held it against my body as though it was suppose to act as a barrier between he and I.

We stood there for a good couple of minutes not saying anything. I was focusing on calming my breathing while looking at the ground, my heart was a lost cause. I could only assume he was looking at me. I tried to not look at him. No need to unnecessarily anger him by looking him in the eye.

"I think it would be prudent for my family and I to have a discussion with you." He stated formally. I knit my brows.

"What's there to discuss?" I asked trying not to sound as affronted and rude as it probably came out as. My eyes flickered up to his in time to see him purse his lips and look to the side. Following his line of sight I saw what must have been his "family" standing next to a silver car.

"I think you are well aware of what needs to be discussed." He said finally.

Well, if you're going to hell, might as well make a fanfare of it right? "No," I said finally. "I'm afraid you might have to be a bit more elaborate."

He leaned in close and my fear finally sparked. Maybe the rational side of my brain had caught up with me. I was instigating a vampire after all. "You seem to be quite a bit more…" he paused, "…aware of mine and my family's…" again, another pause "…situation." His lips were still close to my ear. My heart hammered and I knew he and the others probably were more than aware of that too. I could smell him. It was sweet and tangy at the same time, almost woodsy with a hint of spice, and hands down the best smell ever. I couldn't help but take a deep breath and try to quell the fear.

I looked at his family quick. They stood there, seemingly unaware, waiting for their sibling but I knew they were listening just as intently to the conversation as if they were standing nearby. My eyes flickered back up to the vampire just inches away from my face.

"Yes." I said slowly. "I suppose you could say that I'm…" I paused, trying to find the right term "…rather acquainted with you…and your kind."

He pulled back, looked towards his family and made a slight nod, that had I not been watching him with rapt attention, I might have missed. He turned back to me. "Yes." He said finally. "And I think perhaps that would be the very thing we need to discuss."

The conversation dropped off then. The parking lot was empting with cars and now only mine, their silver car, and a few other lingering students were left. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. _If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all._

"Shall I help you into your vehicle?" He asked finally. What an odd question.

With a raised brow I said, "No, I don't think you should." He raised his eyebrows at that and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't like being touched. I'm sure you can imagine why." I added. Taking his question as my signal to get into the cab, I shoved the extra crutch into the cab, put my good foot in, grabbed the 'Oh-shit' handle, braced the other against the door, and pulled myself into the seat. I settled my plastered leg under the steering wheel and shoved the keys into the ignition. Beast gave a loud roar as he came to life.

I turned then towards the open door. Edward had moved closer, a hand gripping the door and the other the frame of the truck. He gave a tight smile. "Have a good evening, Isabella." He said, and closed the door. I waited until he walked away. Even then, as my heart hammered I watched him approach the silver car, get in the driver's side, and pull away with all his siblings inside.

A minute past, then two, then five before I finally shifted into drive and made my way back home. _What did he mean by "Have a good evening?" Was that a sign? Was he going to find me tonight? Finish me off?_

More questioned and curiosity filled my head than fear. I wasn't quite sure I'd feel the same later on that night.

I didn't remember the drive home, but I made it, and with difficulty hobbled inside and scanned the street like a paranoid freak just before shutting and locking the door. I didn't have any homework yet and it was too early to start making dinner, but I needed to do something to keep my hands, and hopefully my mind too, busy. I went into the kitchen. I crossed my fingers that Charlie would have some basics for baking.

He did, to my great fortune. Maybe my luck hadn't run out. I settled on making some bread and some chocolate chip cookies. I didn't know what Charlie and I would do with all the extra food, but I needed something to do. Besides, we needed bread for sandwiches since I had to throw away his loaf of Wonder Bread. I didn't want to have to explain that.

I set the dough aside to let rise for a couple hours and pulled out a second bowl. I found some chocolate chips shoved in the back behind the pasta sauce and began measuring out the flour for chocolate chip cookies.

"You know, most people just buy those in the store." A voice rang out behind me.

I screeched and jumped in surprise, hitting my hip painfully against the counter. The cup of flour I had been holding dropped from my hands and in a flash I saw a hand move to grab it before it hit the ground and splattered everywhere. I flinched away.

My heart pounded and I struggled to move away. I couldn't calm my breathing and pain in my ribs spiked. I couldn't breathe. My vision started to fade and I felt myself falling. Everything was happening and I couldn't control it. I couldn't stay awake. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't know what was happening. I couldn't do anything. All I _could_ do was faint, and faint I did.

I felt pain on my sides and I moved a hand to clutch my ribs. Moaning, I shifted.

Suddenly it came back to me and I sat up like a shot and tried to get up. A hand pushed on my shoulder forcing me to sit back down.

"Easy." The hand's owner said. I looked up to see Edward standing above me. My breath caught and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

He grimaced and took a few steps back. "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't quite expect such a violent reaction to my presence in the kitchen." He said.

I didn't know what to think. How could you _not _expect someone to jump a mile!? I stared at the coffee table. Maybe if I didn't do or say anything he would just go away. He wasn't as forward and forceful as the other. I didn't know what kind of game he was trying to play here.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Again, I just looked at the coffee table. There was a plate left on the corner that must have been from Charlie. There were bread crumbs on it. I didn't eat just bread, it certainly wasn't mine.

"Should I get you anything?" He asked. "Perhaps a drink of water or some Tylenol?" My eyebrows scrunched. _Tylenol? Why would he offer to get me some pain pills?_

Again, I said nothing. I heard him shift. My obvious non-response was bothering him. _Good_.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked in a huff.

I shook my head.

"Well," he paused, "I think we need to talk." He took a deep breath and then took a seat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a curious expression that I couldn't quite place. It was almost as though he was trying to figure out what would be the least threatening way to be.

"Okay." I said quietly. I certainly wasn't as brave here in this little house all alone with a vampire.

"You know." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I just nodded, looked at a spot off to the upper left hand side of his head. I'd learned the hard way not to look them in the eyes. I suppose my only defiance was not looking down. Instead, I stared at a small dark smudge on the wall.

"How, if I may ask?" _No, you may not_. I thought. I didn't want to have to think about it. Left alone with my thoughts, I thought about it. Left alone in my dreams, I thought about it. I was always fucking thinking about it. I could still smell his breath, feel the pain as he held my shoulder against the wall and opened up my arm for his pleasure, feel his hands as they ran over my body. My body gave a shudder, trying to shake off the horrid thoughts. No, I didn't want to think about it.

I turned to look him in the eye then, pulling some strength from their light butterscotch color.

"You seem like an intelligent individual." I said then paused, looked at my broken leg and the hand still grasping my ribcage, then back up to him. "I'm sure you can guess."

He didn't respond, just gave a quick nod. Yes, I'm sure he could guess.

"How did you get in?" I asked suddenly, back to not looking at him.

He cocked his head to the side as though trying to decide how he wanted to answer. "The back door was unlocked."

I nodded. I had a feeling that Charlie never locked anything here. Who would try to rob the police chief's house in a town with 5,000 people?

"And if it was locked?"

He shrugged, "I would have looked for a window."

"And if you found none unlocked?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure where I was getting with all the questions. I almost thought I was asking something else entirely.

"Then," he said slowly, "I suppose I would have had to wait to talk with you tomorrow." He finished.

_Did that mean that he would have respected the locks?_ I wondered. It wasn't as though something as dumb as a lock could have kept him out.

"So, an unlocked door or window is an invitation for a visit, then?" I asked.

"At times."

We were getting nowhere with this conversation. I desperately wanted to go upstairs to get my pain meds, but didn't want to give any indication of weakness let alone turn my back on him. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, trying not to jostle my ribs too much. Slowly I let my hand slide down and settle next to its partner on my lap.

"You are in pain." He stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said before I could stop myself. My eyes widened and a hand slapped up against my mouth. _You do have a death wish, Swan._ I closed my eyes then and waited for his reaction and fear seeped into my pores.

He chuckled. I opened an eye to see his face. Was this a funny chuckle or a "you think you're funny" chuckle? I couldn't decide which it was.

"Where are they?" He asked.

_Was he always so cryptic?_

"Where is what?" I asked quietly.

"Your pain medication." He said. I sighed. Maybe being drugged up would deter him from eating since, come to find out, it changed how I tasted.

"Upstairs bathroom in the medicine cabinet. Bottom right." I said.

Not seconds later was he holding the bottle and a glass of water out to me. I, of course, jumped and flinched back.

Reaching out cautiously I grabbed the bottle, took out a pill, and swished it back with the water. "Thanks."

He nodded and went back to sitting Indian style across from me, coffee table in the middle. It was our own little Iron Curtin. Minutes past before he started speaking again.

"My family has elected me as delegate between our family and you." He said. "Though I'm not sure at this moment how you know or how _much_ you know, we feel it is pertinent to inform you that your silence on the matter in non-negotiable." He finished.

Lord, must he be so damn formal?

"Must you be so formal?" Verbal filter, meet trash.

He chuckled again. I had no idea I was so funny this afternoon.

"No, I suppose not. It is more of my nature I guess."

This conversation is officially closed. I stood up and reached around to grabbed my crutches, which of course weren't there. _Could nothing go right!_ I crossed my arms across my chest and turned to look away from him looking at the ground, willing my crutches to suddenly appear.

And they did. The crutches that is. I jumped again and his hand shot out to my shoulder to steady me, only making me flinch.

"Would you quit that." I said angrily.

He took his hand away and ran it through his already upheavaled hair. I snatched my crutches from him, and pushed past him, towards the kitchen. How I could go from pure fear to pissed off and brave I have no clue. Maybe I should get a psyche evaluation done. It was obvious I couldn't think things through rationally anymore.

He made no noise, but I could only assume he followed me. Arriving back by my bowl, I quickly tossed the cup of flour sitting on the counter into the bowl and finished mixing the batter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit down at the dining table.

"Are you just going to sit there?" I asked, pissed off.

"I'm certain you wouldn't want me to help." He replied snarkily.

"No, but you could leave." When did I get so brave? Was it not twenty minutes ago that I fainted out of sheer panic and fear?

"I'm afraid we aren't done discussing what I came here to discuss."

"Well, get on with it then." Roughly I opened a cabinet to get out a cookie tray, then, using the counter, scooted a step over to retrieve a spoon out of the drawer.

"What do you know?" he asked.

I laughed. "Enough."

It was as though I could feel his anger rolling off in waves. For some reason I felt, at this point, that there wasn't a fear of being eaten. He was a threat, certainly, but what that threat was I was no longer sure about.

"Do you care to elaborate." He was getting short with me, obviously frustrated by my non-compliance.

"Not particularly." With the two spoons I had grabbed out of the drawer, I was trying desperately to make even little balls of cookie dough. There was nothing I hated more than cookies not cooking equally because of size difference. Such a big penalty for such a small act.

"Well, do you care to tell me what happened?"

"Not particularly." I could never decide if I wanted to put the cookies next to each other or stagger them like the stars on the flag. I did see another cookie sheet down below so perhaps I'll stager them.

"How about how you got away."

"Uh, the normal way I suppose." He growled. A shiver of fear went down my spine. I sighed. Having a cookie before I died did sound awfully nice. "The police found me." I elaborated.

"And what you know?" He continued to ask.

"Probably everything." I shoved the tray close to the stove and pulled out the second one.

"Probably?" He asked, attempting to get me to say more.

"Well, it's not as though I can tell you what I don't know." _That's right, let's play mind games with the killer._

"You could start by telling me what you do know." He was getting testy with me again. I could hear it in his short clipped words. I imagined he had a hand clenched tight into a fist, and maybe the other pinching the bridge of his nose. Such a human response.

"Or I could not." The second tray was finish and I began to debate on how I was to put them in the oven. I could get my crutches and hobble a couple steps over, but then where would I put them once I got there?

"Or you could quit playing games with me." I gasped. His voice came from right behind me. My hands started to shake as they held onto the cookie tray in my hand. Maybe he'd do it now. The vampire in the kitchen with his teeth. What a classic death.

His hands reached out around me to take the cookie tray from me. I froze in fear. _What was he going to do with it? Maybe throw it? Hit me with it?_ I certainly didn't expect him to walk over to the over and place it in there. He grabbed the second one and placed it there.

Turning towards me he asked how long to set the timer for. I said fifteen minutes. I heard the beeping of the oven as he set the timer.

"Why don't you sit."

"I'd rather stand." I replied. I had yet to turn around from the counter. My right foot was beginning to cramp from depending on it too much through the day. My ribs were still throbbing too.

I heard his sigh in frustration. For living as long as they do you would have thought they'd have better patients.

"I'd rather sit." Were we really going to have this battle of wills? Surely he was aware how unfair this fight was.

"Then, please, be my guest." I replied. His fist banged down onto the table just then causing me to jump in fright. _Just sit the fuck down before he breaks your other leg._ Tears I didn't even know that had formed began to spill down my cheeks. I reached over and grabbed my crutches to make my way to the table. Once seated I refused to look at him, staring at the oven timer instead.

"Are you crying?" He asked. _No, water is just leaking from my eyes._

"No."

"I'm sorry." He paused. "Perhaps we should start over. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, please to meet your acquaintance." He stuck out his hand towards me. _Did he expect me to shake it? What was this?_

I was perplexed. What was I suppose to do with this?

"You're suppose to shake my hand then introduce yourself." He answered my inner monologue.

I wasn't about to touch him, but did introduce myself none the less. "Isabella Marie Swan. I go by Bella."

There was a lull in conversation. _To what purpose did that serve?_ I wanted to ask.

"Bella; a lovely name." Was he trying to sweet talk me?

"Edward; an old name." Was my brilliant response.

He laughed. "Well, yes. I was named a rather long time ago." I nodded expecting as much.

"Look, Edward," I said, looking at him. Tears be damned, this was getting ridiculous. "What do you want from me? Either eat me or don't."

If a vampire could look appalled, he did. That emotion vanished quickly and turned towards anger.

"Not everyone allows their life to be shaped by their circumstances, Isabella." I narrowed my eyes. He sure had a lot of nerve.

"And just what are you implying by that?" I asked angrily. My fear and tears were completely replaced now with pure anger once again. I was starting to think I was bipolar.

"Why are you being so damned stubborn?" He asked, in a considerably louder voice than before.

"Why are you being such a domineering asshole?" I mocked back.

"I am neither domineering nor an asshole. You are acting like a child!" He answered back haughtily.

"Oh, so you didn't enter my home uninvited? Nor did you scare me out of my wits, cause me pain, touch me when I didn't want to be touched, or make me cry? And perhaps you didn't just walk in here demanding I talk to you and answer your questions at your whim? Perhaps we should go upstairs to fetch the dictionary to remind you just what domineering and being an asshole mean because I doubt they have changed in the past hundred years or so." I was seething at this point. "You have a lot of nerve just waltzing in here like this." I got up to my feet and grabbed my crutches. "If you are going to kill me have the fucking decency not to play games with me first."

I turned towards the oven and turned off the timer before it could start beeping loudly. Roughly I pushed my crutches towards the counter and grabbed a pot holder to pull out the cookie sheets. Bending over awkwardly I pulled the first tray out quickly and tossed in on the stove top still angry and the other, but before I could pull it out all the way, I hit my hand on the top of the stove.

I dropped the pan back on the rack on gabbed my hand hissing in pain. "Shit." I moaned out, feeling the tears prick my eyes. There was nothing worse than a burn.

"Let me see." He said, having approached me.

I ignored him and tried to scramble towards the sink to run cool water over the burn. Before I got there though I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, holding me in place.

Suddenly I wasn't in the kitchen any more. I wasn't in Washington, baking cookies. I wasn't anywhere I wanted to be. Suddenly all I could see where his red eyes staring at me. The sneer of his lips as he told me how fragile humans were, but tasted oh so good. He said I smelled divine – better than anyone else he'd ever come across.

I sank down, trying to curl myself in on itself to block any pain that I knew would come. There was a soft voice but I couldn't hear what it was saying. I had my face buried into my arm, leg outstretched with the other bent up and tucked close. I didn't want to see his smile as he delighted in my pain and watch him as he placed his lips against my arm. I waited for the pain that I knew would come.

And waited and waited. It didn't come though. The only pain I felt was on my hand near my wrist. There was soft cold caresses on top of it. _Was he playing with me? Bidding his time before he sank his teeth into me again?_ He'd never waited to so long before slicing into me before. _Was this a new game? Make me wait, escalate the fear?_ My breathing quickened and I tried desperately to calm it. Nothing good ever came from when I passed out. Last time I found myself naked and chained to a wall.

A soft voice kept keening in my ear and I began to try to pay attention to it. _Was he telling me what he was going to do to me? Was he asking me questions that I was going to be punished for by not answering?_

I kept willing myself to calm down and listen. Eventually I could hear a velvety voice telling me it was okay. It kept telling me to breathe slowly and to calm down.

None of it made sense. _Why is he telling me to be calm? He's never done that before._

I kept listening and instead it was saying something else.

"You are alright, Bella. You are in the kitchen of your father's home. You are safe."

_My father's home? Charlie? How did he know Charlie?! Did he have him too?_ My breathing spiked and I kept listening. Surely he didn't know anything about Charlie.

"Everything is okay. You are in Forks not Phoenix. You have no reason to be afraid. Take a deep breath and relax."

I tried to take a deep breath, but it came out jagged and too quick.

"That's it. Another deep breath. You are safe in Forks, in your father's kitchen."

I took another deep breath. And another. And another. My vision cleared and when I opened my eyes, I saw my outstretched leg. My forehead was pressed to my arm resting against my folded leg. My other arm was stretched out being held by something cold.

Still breathing deeply I closed my eyes again trying to clear my mind. Embarrassment flooded my sense. I had just had a total break down after burning my hand, which was actually being held and caressed by a crouched Edward off to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally, probably sensing that I was no longer in danger of passing out. All I could do was nod my head that was still pressed against my arm. "Is there a first aid kit upstairs in the bathroom?" Again, I nodded.

I felt the coolness leave my hand as it dropped down by my side, then felt it again as it tenderly lifted it back up. I felt a smooth, cooling cream being spread on the burn, then felt it drop back down by my side.

I was so confused. He didn't do anything I expected him to do. I expect him to order me outside in the middle of class, but he didn't. I expected him to maybe threaten me when he arrived at my truck. I never would have expected him to arrive in my house unannounced. And yet when that happened, he still hadn't clutched me tight and drained me dry. No, he hadn't done any of that.

In fact, when I fainted, he laid me down on the couch then offered to grab me something when I woke up. When he saw that I was in pain, he went to get my medication. When he knew he had frightened me, he apologized. He got me my crutches when I needed them, put my cookies in the oven, helped me through a panic attack, and even spread a burn cream on my hand.

I was beginning to think he didn't want to hurt me and I just didn't understand. Tears fell and damped my checks. I couldn't bring myself to move or even look at him so I continued to sit uncomfortably on the floor. My ribs were beginning to smart me again for all the jostling.

"Would you like some help getting up or can you managed that on your own?" He asked in a calming voice. It was like he was speaking to a scared and frightened deer cornered and hurt. I suppose, in a way, he was.

I knew he expected an answer. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to feel his cold hands on my body and be reminded of _his_ hands. At the same time, though, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get up off the floor on my own. My ribs hurt, my hand hurt, my leg hurt. I was tired and emotionally drained. I didn't know what to think about anything anymore. It was like the whole world had tipped upside down again and somehow managed to right its self, but all backwards and in the wrong order.

Resigned, I told him that I didn't think I was going to be able to get up on my own. Calmly he told me he was going to place an arm under my legs, right behind my knees then his other arm behind my back. He asked if that was okay and I said that it was, pushing out my folded right leg.

Gentle he put his cool arms around my body and stood up with me cradled against him. My head and side pressed into his chest. I could smell him again. It was all Edward. I doubted vampires reduced themselves to silly things like perfume and cologne. Somehow, his gentle touch like this didn't spark the terrible memories and I let him walk me over to the chair at the table in the kitchen and set me down.

As soon as his arms left me, I felt lost and terribly incomplete. This only served to confuse me more. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him so I stared at my hands in my lap and just listened. I heard him moving around the kitchen; the scrap of metal on metal and the close of the oven door, the beep of the oven being turned off, the squeaking protests of the chair as he sat down.

The silence hung in the air like the proverbial pink elephant in the corner.

Eventually he sighed.

"I can hear Charlie down the street. He should be home in a couple minutes." I didn't acknowledge him; hearing but not really listening. "I really didn't mean to frighten you when I grabbed you. I just can't seem to _not_ scare you in some way." He went on. _Why is he telling me all of this?_ "I need to go now." He paused in thought. "Open your window tonight if you'd like to talk. There still is so much more we need to discuss. If you choose to keep you window closed I will understand and will see you on Wednesday. Alice says it will be sunny tomorrow."

He left then. I wanted to ask him what there was to discuss and who Alice was. I wanted to know how he knew it would be sunny tomorrow or how he would know if I opened my window or not. I didn't ask any of those though. I just sat at the table and stared at my hand.

On my right hand there was a small burn, maybe an inch and a half long and a half inch thick. On it was a yellowish jell smeared to cover the red angry skin and just a little around it. It hurt to move the hand as the skin stretched and pulled, but I kept doing it anyway, feeling the pain.

I jumped when I heard the scrapping as the lock turned in the door. Quickly I pulled myself from my thoughts and stood up. My crutches were propped up against the table and it was all I could do to not start crying again. He had moved them before he left to be close to me. It was such a thoughtful and nice thing to do, yet the words thoughtful and nice when being applied to a vampire mixed as well as water and oil.

I pushed those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. I busied myself grabbing the left over spaghetti from the fridge and plopped it into a pan on the stove, moving the cookies to a cooling rack.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice rang out. _Who else would it be dad?_

"In the kitchen" I yelled back.

I heard his boots thud into the kitchen. "Yum, it sure smells good in here. You spoil me kiddo." He grabbed a cookie and walked out to the living room, turned on the TV to the sports channel.

Ten minutes later I called him in to eat, did the dishes and went upstairs.

Like a zombie I went through the motions of showering and dressing for bed and of turning on all the lights and locking the door. Without things to do, I stared at the window. _Do I open it? Do I let him come into my room to talk more?_ I couldn't decide.

Slowly backing away from the window, I sat down on my bed and stared at it like I expected him to just jump through it. I didn't pick up my book like I usually did, nor did I sleep. No, I just stared at the closed window for as long as I could keep my eyes open before I feel into a restless sleep for the rest of the night.

**This was definitely a lot longer than the last ones just as they should be. So much happened!**

**Like it? Hate it to Satan's seventh ring o hell? Well I won't know unless you lovely folks review!**

**So click that little review button.**

**Do it. Now!**

**Chop chop!**

**-Jennifer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's face it – there's nothing remotely interesting or engaging about studying for finals. You spend 15 weeks intensively studying x amount of material. Then you spend a week even more intensely trying to relearn all that shit that you forgot.**

**I'm an economics major and I can tell you, from an economics point of view that university is a bunch of bullshit. You know those large entry level 'weeder' classes, the ones that start off with 200-300 people and by the time finals rolls around only 150 have managed to make it to the exam. Well, that's all university is. It's a huge weeder program for employers. It's how they can tell who will jump through firry rings of nonsensical busy work without telling someone to fuck off and shove it were the sun don't shine. It's discrimination. Don't let all that bullshit about nondiscrimination pull the wool over your eyes. It's legal and people do it and use it for every aspect of your life. Call it what you want, its discrimination and we like it. **

**Your reviews mean a lot guys!**

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 5**

My resolve was steeled. If I died, I died. What is life without death? Can you really understand life without it? Being inches from death's edge so many makes you terribly unafraid.

I didn't open the window last night, falling in a nightmare infested sleep, and I knew it was for the best. If they captured and killed me for knowing too much then there wasn't anything I could do. You can't just unlearn something or magically make life altering events undo themselves.

My solution to this catch-22 was simple – ignore it. Sweep the dirty little situation under the rug and put on some blinders. Tunnel vision here I come.

I woke up late, stubbed my good toe on the way out the door and almost hit a fucking quail on the way to school. It was just as sunny as the mysterious Alice said it was going to be. Hello to another shitty day.

Thankfully, I wasn't late to class, and thanks to my advanced school in Phoenix I actually knew what was going on in Spanish. I'd been paired with the girl from my history class who I learned was named Angela. There were definitely worse options for a weeklong project.

Try as I might, I couldn't shake the stares from Jessica and her cronies. By lunch, she was all over me like white on rice about what Edward wanted with me after school yesterday.

"So, I saw Edward talking to you after class yesterday." She started.

"Yeah." _I don't want to talk to you._

"What did you talk about?" _Nothing your delicate little mind could handle_.

"Uh, bio assignment."

"What assignment?" butted in Mike. I really needed a new table to sit at.

"Just the reading."

"Oh." _Such intelligence and wit._

I thanked the lucky stars when the bell finally rang and I could run off (as quickly as one 'runs' off on crutches) to biology. I half expected to see the bronze hair and black eyes of Edward staring at me. A beam of sunlight from the window was in his place instead. Venomous animals was today's topic. Banner sent me a dirty look when I laughed.

Once again I sat through gym twiddling my thumbs until the bell finally rang signaling temporary freedom. A quick trip to the grocery store and ingeniously devising a way to attach grocery bags to my crutches to carry them inside later, I found myself back in the kitchen baking away.

The bread from yesterday turned out amazing. It was so light and fluffy with that wonderful tart buttery taste that only fresh baked bread could have, it made a great sandwich. It looked like Charlie had hit the cookie stash hard this morning too. Maybe I should bake more things for him to take to all the guys at the station.

I set my sights on lemon poppy seed muffins this time around. I had all the fixings for lasagna later for dinner. Pulling out the flour I half expected to hear his voice again, but a quick look over my shoulder revealed an empty, sun-flooded kitchen.

Later that night I debated briefly about opening the window. I even walked over to it and looked out. The door was locked, the light was on, the blinds were up. Looking out into the black night, I somehow felt more peace than I had since before getting shoved into that damned car trunk.

(-)(-)(-)

If I dreamed, I didn't remember it. Heading downstairs, I grabbed a muffin and read the note Charlie left. He thanked me for the muffins and told me he was working late tonight and that I'd be on my own for dinner.

An overcast sky greeted me this morning, back to normal from yesterday's anomaly. A breeze pushed past me and I felt the comings of autumn along with it. How I missed the warmth of Phoenix. Maybe I could convince Charlie that an electric blanket would somehow solve all my world's problems.

I parked Beast next to an old beater civic and took my time getting out. Luckily, I'd snagged a spot close to the entrance. Three more weeks until they took a Dermal to my plaster. A pale hand reached out to open the door to History and I paused. A rush of calm flooded my body so strong I almost fell right over. Gathering my wits, I ignored the vampire, more than likely the one in this class, and hobbled over to my seat.

Apparently, this history teacher got his degree from some cracked online university – everyone knew Lincoln had no interest in freeing the slaves. Or, at least, I thought everyone did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde tighten his fist again. Maybe he lived during the Civil War. No matter how much I loathed everything about them, being able to live so long and see so much of history was really neat.

The next couple of classes passed by quickly. Angela really was such a nice girl and I found myself liking her more and more; just as much as I grew to hate Jessica and Lauren more and more.

"Bella, Edward is staring at you." Jessica said during lunch. _Great…_

"So." I replied.

"So, what _really_ happened yesterday? They never talk to anyone besides each other."

"I told you Jessica, it was about the biology assignment." She huffed and turned back to her lunch.

"Yeah, just like you fell huh." Said Laruen under her breath.

I really tried to ignore her. _If you can ignore vampires, you can ignore a petty little high school bitch, Bella._

"That's not really any of your business is it?" I snarled her way.

"We don't like liars here, Isabella." She said with a sneering look. The table had quieted down considerably, all eyes towards us. I got the distinct impression that no one spoke up against Lauren.

"Not wanting to talk about things that are none of your business doesn't you make you a liar, Lauren." I said, taking a deep breath. Another wave of calm came my way and it only served to piss me off. I settled my gaze on the blonde from history. Pushing back the false sense of calm I turned to Lauren.

"I don't see why you can't just tell us what happened."

"Because I'd rather not be the subject of petty small town gossip by the likes of people like you." Not waiting to hear her response, I got up and left the table. The hall was empty as I headed towards biology. The bell was going to ring in five minutes so I wasn't the only one in the classroom. Settling in to my side of the table, I crossed my arms and shoved my head down to rest on them. _Stupid small town people. Didn't people understand that I didn't want to talk about it?_

The bell rang out and I sat up. Suddenly seeing a body sitting next to me a jumped and let out a squeak. _Strong Swan, real strong; squeak some more so they know you mean business._ Pointedly ignoring him, I busied myself with digging out a pen and a piece of paper. Banner passed out lab sheets and started to rattle off directions while assigning a microscope and slides to each table. _Great_.

"Metaphase." I said after slipping the first slide in. Just before I took it off he indicated he wanted to look to.

"May I?" he asked. _Have at it, asshole._ I thought, pushing the microscope towards him.

He looked at the next slide and indicated it was prophase.

"May I?" I said the most mocking voice I could manage.

The lab continued like that until we finished. I could hear Mike arguing with his partner over one of the slides. Looking up at the clock, I saw that we still have twenty minutes left of class. _Fuck you, world._

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked. _Really?!_ I ignored him just like I told myself I was going to this morning. I can't stop them from talking to me, but they can't make me respond back.

"How is your burn?" I squeezed my hand, feeling the pain. Turning in his direction, I glared, sending all my hatred his direction. I could see him grow angry like he did Monday with my noncompliance. A certain someone liked things to go his way. Well he was going to have to resort to some serious measures for me to bend to his will. Try as they might I wasn't going to let them break me. _What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Right?_

We sat in a tense silence until the bell rang and I left for gym without a look back.

Ignoring them at this rate was going to be a lot more work than I care to do. Leaving my locker after gym, I headed for my truck. A person suddenly appeared right in front of my path.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You're Bella and I just know we are going to be best friends!" A short pixie said. I jumped from her sudden appearance, my heart accelerating right along. _So, this was Alice?_ I narrowed my eyes and tried to walk around her.

"Wait." She said following behind me. I ignored her. Just a couple more cars and I'd be at my truck.

"Did you want to go shopping? Or maybe we could go get our nails done!" _Was she serious?_ My anger built the closer I got to my truck.

Again I felt that calm creep in like a dark shadow wrapping around my anger. I felt my shoulders relax and my resolve weaken. _Would it be so bad to talk to them?_ I thought. As soon as the thought went through my mind though, it left replaced with more anger. Someone was fucking with my emotions. I paused and turned towards the direction of the pixie killer.

"Stop." I said quietly. No need to draw too much attention.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Not you." I interrupted Alice, scanning the parking lot for the blonde. The calm kept trying to come back but I pushed back more and more. It was like slamming a door shut and mentally I imagined that.

I saw him then, standing by Edward, by the school's entrance. I watched him flinch as soon as I imagined the door closing and as though Edward new exactly what was going on he stared right out me with scrunched eyebrows in confusion.

"Leave me the fuck alone. If I want to be pissed off I will." I said quietly. I don't know how, but I just knew he was responsible. "And that goes for all of you." I continued, looking at Alice. I turned around and started back towards my truck with more determination.

Quickly I shoved my stuff in the cap, got in with some difficulty and took off. I didn't bother looking back to see any of them. I knew Charlie was going to out late so I didn't bother doing anything for dinner. As soon as my homework was done I downed a couple Benadryl that I knew would knock me out for a solid 12 hours, went through my routine, and was out before six.

(-)(-)(-)

The rest of the week went by quickly. The Cullens didn't say anything to me. Lauren wouldn't look at me and I couldn't say I was sorry for the loss. Jessica seemed torn between wanted to follow Lauren's example or keeping her new 'friend' to get juicy details to gossip about. Angela and I became a little closer and I learned that she had a big crush on Ben, the guy who usually sat across from her at lunch.

A school dance was coming up and I promised her that I'd go to Port Angles with her and Jessica after school on Friday to help them look for dresses.

"You sure you're not going Bella?" Jessica asked me for the third time.

"No, I'll be getting off my cast a couple days before." It wasn't really a reason, but it seemed to shut her up for a while. Secretly, I thought she was fishing to see if I was going with someone and just didn't want to say. _Fish on._

Friday came and classes went by quick.

Angela said she'd follow me home so I could drop off my truck then we'd head of to pick up Jessica. I ran in quick to leave a note for Charlie and we were on our way. I opted to sit in the back saying there was more room for me to stretch out and proceeded to ignore Jessica's chatter. We arrived in no time.

By the third store I was burnt out. On the up side it seemed like both of the girls were finding what they wanted. Jessica had found what she deemed the perfect dress at the last store, but was still looking for shoes. Angela had found a few dresses that she liked and was trying them on. I thought I saw a bookstore not too far from the boutique and the restaurant we were going to eat dinner at so I let them both know I was going to head over there while they finished up and just meet them at the restaurant.

Slowly I approached the bookstore, hobbling around potholes. From a distance, I could see its tired and worn appearance, books stacked haphazardly in the windows. Just before I turned to head up the steps into the shop though I realized that there was a closed sign hanging up. I sighed. _Just my luck._

Not want to go back to shopping torture I decided just to walk around for a little bit. All the times that I had visited Charlie we had stayed within Forks city limits so I really had no idea what Port Angeles had to offer. I just reminded me of a larger Forks with a mall and some industry. The waterfront, from what I had heard, was rather nice.

By the time I decided to head back towards the restaurant I realized how dark it had gotten and how tired I really was. These past couple of weeks had been a rollercoaster of emotions. I was tempted to see a doctor to get put on some meds to mellow out, but that would lead to questions and questions led to a shrink. Charlie hadn't pushed for me to see anyone and I didn't bring it up.

I took a right at the next intersection, thinking it would taking back towards town and the restaurant, but I was wrong. It only served to get me more lost. _Good job Bella! Let's go get lost in an unfamiliar city, late at night, without a cell phone, while on crutches. Maybe while you're at it you could buy from the guy on the corner and go play in some traffic._

A sound behind me caught my attention. It sounded like footsteps and my heart started to beat faster. I tried to move with purpose, acting as if I knew what I was doing and where I was going even though I didn't have a clue. At the next turn, I was able to see two guys at a distance. _Relax, you are in a city, other people are allowed to walk around on the sidewalk._ After another turn though I realized that they weren't just casual strollers, but were following me at a much quicker rate than I was hobbling.

Panic started to set in. There was no way I could fight them off. Hell, I could hardly stand on my own without my crutches. I tried to stamp down the fear and lock it back behind the steel door of my mind but it found its way out anyway. _Don't panic. Take the next turn and just don't panic._ I thought.

Darting around the next corner, though, I was met with two other individuals. They were herding me. I had no clue where I was or who they were and no way to call for help.

"Stay away." I voiced, trying to sound firm, but it came out shaky and hesitant.

"Awh, darlin', don't be like that. The boys an' I just wanna have some fun." The man in the black shirt said. He was large and imposing. The guy next to him taller, and much more lean, but still just as frightening looking. The two from behind caught up then and pushed me into the alley I had been standing next to.

I tried to push back. These men were humans. I wasn't going to let this happen to me again if I could avoid it. _Get mad Bella! Don't let this happen again. Fight back!_

"Let go of me." I called out, pushing the hands off my should with my left hand, having lost the crutch when they pushed me back. Two of the men easily held me back though. "No please, don't." I cried. _Self assured, pissed off Bella gone, hello panic._

The man who spoke first came up to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and just relaxed my body, hoping it'd be over soon. I felt his breath on my face. "I bet you are going to be so tight. I can't wait to feel you squirm beneath me." His hands roamed my body and grabbed at my breasts over my clothes. Just as his hand began snaking down towards my pants, I felt him just disappear.

The hands on my shoulders relaxed in odd hesitation giving me enough time to push them away and curl up the best I could on the hard nasty ground. I heard the men cry out and sickening snaps of bones. I didn't dare look, keeping my head tucked down close to my body. The air stilled and footsteps approached.

"Bella?" the voice asked. Through my haze I realized it was Edward. I couldn't will myself to look up to see is red eyes though. Those men surely didn't live. I was holding on to reality by threads as it was. The cold dirty cement beneath me, didn't help ground me. Feeling the pain in my ribs and leg, didn't ground me. The hard wall digging into my back, didn't ground me.

"Bella?" the voice asked again. "You are okay Bella. Can you look at me?" I buried my head further into my one bent leg. I knew being disobedient would be bad, but I couldn't bring myself to look. Despite all my anger and misgivings about finding the Cullens here, their golden eyes and sense of permanency in the community gave me an odd sense of comfort. I don't think I could handle seeing and knowing they were just the same coldblooded killers as before.

I heard him sigh. _This is it. He's just going to grab me and pull me to my feet._ I tried not to cringe back in fear from what he would do, but I knew he could hear my increased heart rate and breathing.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. You need to get up though and out of here. Let me help you up. I parked my car not far from here." His voice was soft, but held frustration in it.

I didn't say anything back. And again he sighed.

"I'm just going to pick you up then, okay? Nothing to be worried about." My mind just shut down and I was no longer in control. I didn't know what he was going to do with me. What I was going to do.

I felt his cold arms wrap around me like the day in the kitchen and like that day he arms and sent brought me a sense of comfort. My breathe caught in my throat still and I waited for what was to come. Working on calming my breathing, I let him carry me for some time until he was setting me down in what felt like a seat of a car. Still not looking at him, I remained staring down, now at my scuffed shoe and cast.

The door quietly shut behind me and I heard Edward get in on the other side. He made no move to start the car, just sat there.

"Can you at least nod or shake your head. Are you okay? They didn't…" He sounded angry and pleading all at the same time. I felt that I had to answer him.

"I…I'm fine."

A minute of silence past and he started the car and began driving. I looked up and out the window eventually and realized that we were surrounded by trees and not heading back into town. Panic surged.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Go back!" My voice came out a whisper filled with panic. I wanted to be strong, but now wasn't the time. I could still feel hands pushing me back, rubbing all over me.

Taking a chance I stole a look over to the driver. His jaw was clenched tights and looked like it was grinding back and forth. I saw this knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel tight.

"I'm taking you home."

"People know I'm gone. I came with friends. Please, go back, please." I wasn't above pleading at this point.

His jaw tightened even more if it was possible, but he swung the car around and started heading back in the direction we came. Quickly we arrived by the Italian restaurant we were to be meeting them at. He came around and helped me out, pulling my crutches out from the backseat. I hadn't even known he'd grabbed them.

"Go flag down your friends before I have to track them down too. I don't think Lonnie and his friends will live if I see them again." His voice was low, but the threat was clear. I saw Jessica and Angela leaving the restaurant and heading down the sidewalk. Grabbing my crutches I hobbled after them calling out for Angela.

"Bella!"

"Sorry I'm late." I said, pulling on my mask. They didn't need to know what happened.

"Where were you? We ended up eating because you were taking so long." Said Jessica, irritated. _Sorry I was late, I was too busy being molested by a bunch of drunks. Bitch._

"Uh…" Before I could finish, Edward stepped in.

"Sorry about that Ladies. I ran into Bella at the bookstore. We got to talking and she only just realized the time." He came up behind me, but didn't touch me. I was thankful. I didn't know if I would have been able to keep from flinching if he had.

"Oh, that's okay Bella." Angela said looking at me oddly. I thought that maybe she could see through my façade so I quickly smiled at her.

"We were just leaving." Said Jessica. _Could you get to be any more of a bitch?_

"I'd be happy to escort Bella to dinner and drive her home so you ladies don't have to wait." Edward said. Softly, I felt his hand gently touch to small of my back. _Was this a question? A sign to not refuse? Surely if I said no and that I wanted to go home with Angela he couldn't do anything about it. Could he?_

"Oh, well if you're okay with that Bella. My dad did want me home not too late." Angela again gave me an odd look as if asking me if that was what I wanted.

"Uh…" I felt a slight pressure on my back. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Have a good evening ladies." He said, and steered me towards the restaurant entrance. _Wait, he was really going to buy me dinner?_

They turned to leave and Edward and I were sat by the host, but not before he asked for a more private location. We were sat at a secluded table in the back. He chose the side against the wall that had a full view of the restaurant while I struggled to sit across from him. Settled, I continued to look down.

"Hi guys, my name is Chrystal. What can I get you to drink?" Our waitress asked. _Was I suppose to say something?_ I didn't actually think that Edward was going to take me some place to eat. I thought he just wanted to get my alone. _He does have you alone dear Bella and you are stranded here with him too._

"Bella?" He asked.

"Uh, I'll just have a coke." I said glancing up at the waitress.

"The same." He replied. She left the table then, leaving us in silence once again.

"I apologize for forcing you to dinner. I would feel better though knowing you had some food in you and are looked after, after such an ordeal." The waitress set our drinks down and a basket of bread sticks. Pushing the basket my way, "Eat, please."

I stared at the basket. "I…uh...I don't eat just bread." My voice came out shaky at best.

"What do you mean you don't eat bread? Everyone eats bread." _Don't get huffy with me._

I pushed the basket back. "Then have at it."

"Look can we not…" He didn't get to finish the thought before the waitress interrupted.

"Have you decided what you'd like to order?" She asked. _No, now go away._

Edward waved his hand in my direction, indicating that I should order. I asked for the first think I looked at, the mushroom ravioli. He asked for nothing.

"Let's not fight over this. If you don't want the bread, at least drink the coke to get your blood sugar back up."

"Like 'em sweet do ya'?" I couldn't resist. There was something about him that just pushed my buttons. I couldn't for the life of me understand why he hadn't already drained me. It was obvious he had taken more of an interest in me than the others.

His hand went straight to his hair and ran it through a couple of times. "If you'd quit being so damn stubborn and would just listen for once you'd realize that my family and I don't partake in that diet." He said with frustration.

I snorted. "Right, peanut butter and jelly is more your thing. I forgot." I started intently at the basket of bread. _What did he mean that diet?_

"I think you realize exactly what I'm saying."

"No, I don't quite think I do." I challenged back.

"This isn't really the place for this conversation."

"Well you have me here all alone, dependent on you to get home so I'm sure you can find some alone time to talk to me."

"We will talk in the car." He finished. I continued to stare at the bread thinking over his words. _Did they eat something other than people? Was that even possible? Maybe that explains the eye color…_

"Why don't you look at me?" He asked curiously, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'd rather you not get angry."

"Why would I be angry if you looked at me?" he asked. This confused me. _Was it a trick? Was he just trying to get me to look at him?_ I wasn't sure so I just shrugged my shoulders in response. "Bella, I won't be angry with you if you look at me.

I still didn't dare look at him, but rather flicked my eyes up to him quick, curious of his expression. It was one of thought. I could tell he was thinking and looking at me. I could only image what I looked like after all that had happened. I did noticed that his eyes were still golden, dark, but golden none the less. My food arrived just then.

Without thought, I flicked my eyes back up to him almost as though I was asking him permission. With a purse of his lips he told me to eat and looked away.

We sat in silence until the check came. He asked if I was ready to go after leaving a bill in the folder. I nodded that I was and reached for my crutches.

The night air hit me the minute we walked out. It was considerably cooler now that the sun had gone down. I tried to hold back the shiver, but failed.

"Where's you jacket?"

"I left it in Angela's car."

Silently he stopped and slipped off his jacket. Taking one crutch away, he slide the jacket on, gave the crutch back, and repeated until I was wearing his jacket. It was cold and much too big, but it did help to block the wind and smelled like him. It was beginning to unnerve me how much I enjoyed his sent.

When we settled into the car I was surprised that the panic didn't come back. He made it so hard to hate him when he did nice things like buy me dinner and give me his jacket.

"Thank you." I said, after we had started to drive. I wasn't really sure what I was thanking him for. Everything really. Despite everything he still managed to save me from those men in the alley and bought me dinner and gave me his jacket. Now, he had turned on the heat full blast and was driving me back home. _Or at least you hope._

He nodded sharply, then opened his mouth to say something, but thinking better of it, closed it and went back to just driving.

"What did you mean?" I couldn't help to ask.

"We don't drink human blood, Bella." He said calmly. My mind raced. _What did he mean they didn't drink human blood! He's a vampire. What else did they drink?_

"But you're a vampire… What else would you drink?" I asked, foregoing the verbal filter.

"Animals." _Oh_.

"Why?"

"We don't _want_ to be monsters. Just because we were dealt a hand doesn't mean we can't fold in the middle of the game." _Cryptic Mr. Cullen._

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your sent."

"How did you know though? Why did you follow me?" When I got brave again I didn't know.

"Alice." _Ah, dear Alice._

"Is that her talent?" It had been implied that _he_ had a talent, but I was never in a position to ask questions like this. One didn't talk unless one wanted a violent reaction.

"It is. She is a seer. How much do you know of talents?" He asked warily looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I shrugged. "Not much."

"Did the one have any?" He voice was calm and quiet. I knew who we was referring to, but unsure if I wanted to answer. After deliberation I decided it couldn't cause any harm.

"In a way I guess. He called himself a tracker. He liked to play hide-n-seek. He always found me." I shuddered at that, remembering those times. He'd let me loose and tell me to run. Tell me to try to get away and I did. I'd take off and try to get out. After the first couple of times I opted to hide instead, never having been able to find a way out. "He liked to monologue though. He talked a lot about others. His mate liked to come around too. If she had an ability it never showed."

The car grew unbearably quiet then. What possessed me to say anything to begin with I wasn't sure. I didn't trust him, that much I knew, but something about him made me want to spill my guts.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. He made no move to say anything or even turn on the music. I sat in silence, looking at the trees blurred past while suppressing those thoughts of his antics – purely for his entertainment and my horror.

We arrived shortly and he parked just outside Charlie's house. Before I reached for the door handle Edward spoke. "I…Bella… Look, I hope you realize you can't say anything about this. There are rules and you knowing is breaking them. Th…" Pulling open the door I looked back at him.

"I have no intention of saying anything to anyone." I got out of the car then and headed inside. Charlie was watching the sports channel and I told him I was tired so I could go to bed.

Laying there like I normally did, I couldn't even begin to process what happened. He made it clear through his words and actions that they weren't going to harm me. Maybe he wasn't a threat, but I had to wonder, what about the others? _ What would happen now? Did I owe him anything? Did I owe any of them something? Would I continue to ignore them?_

I feel asleep with my thoughts whirling, thankful that it was Friday night.

**Alrighty guys, that's the chapter. I said it wouldn't happen until after finals, but fuck that. I finish up Wednesday anyway. I actually wrote this chapter twice before settling on this direction. Hopefully it was something you wanted/expected/aren't pissed off about.**

**Thanks so far for the reviews, follows, and all that other shit. Keep it up. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen in the story too! I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this one.**

**Review!**

**-Jennifer**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is seriously over due. All that time I thought I would have after finals during holiday break turned into non-stop family madness. I love them all dearly, but thank God that they don't live so close. **

**I started this chapter and then left it for a couple weeks so hopefully it doesn't sound too broken. **

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 6**

The weekend was slow and boring. Exhausted, I feel into a deep sleep Friday night, thankful it was dreamless. Charlie left a note in the kitchen saying he'd be gone all weekend fishing. Left with nothing better to do, I started to clean.

I'd be with Charlie for a little over a week and it was apparent that he wasn't a cleaner. That wasn't to say he was messy, but the floors could stand to be swept, the bathroom cleaned, and the kitchen floor scrubbed. Laundry had started to pile up too. Changing into some grubby shorts and an old t-shirt I got to work. The day past quickly with nothing more excited happening save for me dropping the bottle of detergent in the washer.

Having done all the chores on Saturday, I opted to just read on Sunday. I found an old quilt in the hall closet, then headed out to read under one of the trees in the backyard. It was another overcast day, but the wind didn't blow and the rain didn't fall so as far as weather went in Forks, it was a fan-fucking-tastic day.

By Monday I didn't know what I was going to do. I was pulled from my sleep at 5 from a violent nightmare. Unable to go back to sleep, I sat up and thought about what I was going to do about the Cullens.

Whether or not they drank human blood or animal blood, I didn't really care. Well, I cared, but it didn't make me trust them any further then I could throw then. Considering I couldn't even pick one up, or hell, push one over, there wasn't too much trust there.

I was broken, so terribly broken, but I was strong. Even I recognized that. My therapist had told me that I could expect to be scared, to have my quirks and triggers, but that being angry was a good thing (most of the time). And I was angry. I was fucking pissed off. That bastard had no right to make me his plaything. The Cullens have no right to approach me and try to talk to me. Lauren and all her little friends had no right to pry into my life.

I needed to figure out how to accept this shit and move on. So much easier said than done though. I was in the grocery store when I freaked out hearing a mother ask where her child was hiding. That wasn't healthy.

One way or another, nothing good could come from having any interaction with the Cullens. The blonde kept messing with my emotions and couldn't be trusted. Alice's all knowing really unnerved me. The other two I wasn't sure about. The one male's size was intimidating to say the least. I hadn't had any interaction yet with the blonde female.

I have no clue what to do about Edward. So far he hadn't done anything really detrimental to me, but he always seemed to be there. Always. And that look that he gave me on the first day; seeing his eyes so black, fists clenched so tight. And that demanding and frustrated tone. Then he'd go and do something like talk so softly or put my cookies in the oven. I didn't trust him. No, out of all of them, I trusted him the least.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Come to find out, the blonde in my history class was Jasper Hale. According to first period gossip, he and his twin sister Rosalie had a huge row with their siblings. He didn't eat anyone, talk to me, or fuck with my emotions so as long as he kept his distance I didn't care.

Alice was waiting outside of history and it looked like she wanted to say something to me, but Jasper got to her first and dragger her away. That was perfectly fine with me.

During lunch, Jessica railed me over what happened at Port Angeles.

"So, are you two a thing now?" She asked.

"Who?"

"You and Edward?" _Say what?_

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, he met up with you at Port Angeles didn't he?"

"No."

"But…"

"Look, Jessica, it was just like he said, we ran into each other at the bookstore. That's it." I was so close to getting up and leaving. I was never one for being in the center of attention and that was exactly where she was putting me. The whole table was following our attention with rapt attention at this point.

"But he took you to dinner."

"So." _Show disinterest! Maybe that will shut her up._

She gave me a dirty look at that response and turned back to her lunch. Good.

"So Bella, are you going to the dance?" Asked Mike. I could tell he had a crush on me. Every day that he could, he would follow me to biology talking, as though I was actually paying attention and in want of his company.

"Uh, no."

"If you don't have a date, I could take you." He was looking at me with nonchalance and arrogance, like he was doing me a great service.

"I thought you wanted to go with someone else." I challenged. I knew for a fact that Jessica wanted him to go with her. Maybe if I threw him off towards someone else he'd finally get it through his thick skull that I didn't want anything to do with him.

"I'd take you though."

"Well, I'm not going."

"Why not?" _Persistent little fucker._

"I'm getting my cast off the day before."

"So."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Mike. I'd rather not break my leg again as soon as I get it out of the cast its already in right now."

Once again I found myself stomping off from the table. I had high hopes that by the time I had made it to biology no one would be there and I'd be able to eat in peace. Luck was on my side, but only for the first three minutes. As soon as I took out my yoghurt, Mr. Banner came in dragging a huge cart behind him loaded with all kinds of things. He didn't give me much thought as he continued to pull another cart in from the hall and started to sort things out.

The rest of lunch past quickly and the rest of the students began to filter in. By the time the bell rang I realized that Edward was nowhere to be found. A quick look out the window confirmed that the sun hadn't made a surprise appearance. My dependency on their schedule bothered me to no end. I wasn't their keeper, especially not his. I didn't need to know where and what they were doing at all times.

"Alright class, this weekend Forks Hospital will be having a blood drive." Said Mr. Banner as he began passing out some forms. "Here are some parental release forms should you wish to donate. In the spirit of giving today we will be doing blood typing. Any volunteers?"

Mike jumped up from his seat then and practically ran to the front of the room. Meanwhile I couldn't hold back the cringe. The thought of smelling the blood of the 20 students in this classroom made my head spin. In the background I could hear Banner giving out instructions on how to prick your finger as he demonstrated on Mike.

The smell of rust and iron wafted through the air instantly making me sick. Moaning, I put my head down on the desk willing the nausea to pass.

"Isabella?" A voice asked close by.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled out. The voice chuckled.

"There's always one. Can I get a volunteer to help Isabella to the nurse's office?" Again, Mike piped up.

Grabbing my crutches, I hobbled out of the room with Mike hovering too close.

"Sick? You didn't even prick your finger." _Just go away._

"It's the smell. Just keep your finger in your pocket."

Try as I might I couldn't get the smell out of my mind though. The iron burned my nostrils and brought back memories that burned my brain. I had to stop and roughly leaned against the cool locker for support. I think Mike may have been saying something, but I wasn't seeing the hallway. Old, tired linoleum morphed into dark, stained concrete.

_The smell of hot metal and burning flesh permeated the air as my ears rang out from the loud bang. It was enough to jostle me from my sleep. Looking up from my dangling feet I saw the man in the button down sprawled on the floor. His hand hung loosely open off to this side at a weird angle, a gun not too far away. The smell of iron, salt, and sulfur reached my nose as I took in the sight of his head, or at least what was left of it. Bits and pieces of his skull with tufts of hair lay scattered about with mutilated grey stuff around and oozing out of his skull. Dark ribbons of blood meandered their way from out around him. The sight alone left me dizzy, nausea coming back to me._

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from far away. "What did you do to her?" It asked as it came closer.

I swayed and crumbled heavily to the floor with every flash of the memory.

"Nothing, we were blood typing in biology. Hey, what are you doing? I'm supposed to be taking her to see the nurse." Mike's voice broke through my haze. Linoleum came back into sight and I realized that the other voice belonged to Edward. I couldn't conceal my groan at that realization.

"I've got her Newton. Go back to class."

"But…"

"I said I got it." Footsteps echoed down the hallway and it was just Edward and my strained breathing left alone. How I always found myself in situations where I was alone with a vampire I'll never know.

"Alright, let's get you up off the floor, again. This seems all I'm ever doing around you, Swan."

"Just leave me here then." I replied faintly, not wanting him touching me. _ Didn't anyone get that I didn't like to be touched. Was it such a hard concept to grasp?_

"And leave a lady on the ground looking like she's ready to puke and pass out? What kind of gentleman would I be?"

"The blood-sucking kind." I retorted back, feeling the pain from my ribs permeate my mental fog.

I heard him sigh, again. That seemed to be his M.O. just as much as me finding my way to the floor.

"Can you get up or would you like my help to the nurse?" He asked in a soothing voice, all joking aside.

Resigned, I let the dizziness take over and passed out against the lockers as I felt his cool arms lift me up.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When I opened my eyes, I was met by bright florescent light. Instantly, I flinched and moaned. I felt like shit that just got hit by a bus.

"It's okay to open your eyes now." A voice I had come quite familiar with rang out.

Slowly I opened my eyes again to a much dimmer room than before. Struggling, I sat up slowly on the bed I was in.

"Where am I?" I asked. It certainly didn't look like any school infirmary I'd ever been in. In fact it looked more like a hospital…

"I took you to the hospital. The school nurse thought you might have reinjured your ribs and I have to agree with her."

"What! The hospital!? You have no right." I tried to swing my legs over to get out of bed and nearly face planted when they got tangled up. His hands shot out to steady me and I couldn't hold back the flinch. "Quit touching me, I'm fine." I shrank back from his touch.

"You shouldn't be moving so quickly." He said, taking a seat back in the chair next to the bed.

"And you shouldn't take unconscious girls to places they don't want to be." I shot back. I had enough of waking up in unfamiliar places.

"Your health was more of my concern."

I turned to glare at him. I could see his jaw tighten in frustration. We mixed as well as oil and water.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was the tip-top thing on your priority list." I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest only to wince. The pain from my side had grown quite a bit.

The door opened just then and in walked who I assumed was the doctor. He hadn't looked up yet, but was staring down at the charts in his hands while he started talking.

"Miss Swan, I see Edward here has brought you in suspecting possible injury to an already sustained broken rib." He glanced up as he spoke and when he did, I gasped. Staring back at me was a blonde haired man with impossibly pale skin and golden eyes. _You have got to be kidding me._

I turned sharply to glare at Edward.

"Are you fucking kidding me! How many more of you are there in this godforsaken town!" I could see the shock in the blonde male's eyes, but I ignored it. As gracelessly as was possible, I untangled myself from the bed sheets and struggled to my feet. Edward was instantly at my side with a hand reaching out to my shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled at him. "Get it through your skull that I don't like to be touched." I snatched the crutches that were leaning against the bed.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." He said, moving his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"And what if I don't want to?" I challenged, completely forgetting that we had an audience.

"Then I'll make you!" He cried in frustration.

Immediately, we were interrupted by the good doctor. "Edward!" He said exasperated. "Just what is going on?" He went to take a step forward.

"No. Stay right where you are. I'm done." Turning back to Edward, "You had no right to move me over here. I'm tired of closing my eyes in one place and waking up in another. _Some_ people don't like things going on when they are unconscious. I'm leaving." I started to move towards the door only to have the blonde male step in front of me a couple feet distance.

"Ms. Swan, I really think I should take a look at your ribs before you go. I'm not sure what exactly is going on between you and my son, but I'm sure he only had your best interest at heart." _Play it up all you want Doc, I know exactly what's going on here and so do you._

"How about not, Doc. Any more of you I should about before I go?" I asked, not even trying to leave the sarcasm out.

The doctor sighed. "Just my wife, Esme. I think perhaps we should call a family meeting with your audience Ms. Swan. There are some things we need to discuss and I'm sure you understand that it can't happen here." I could tell he was trying to be diplomatic about things, but it was probably a cover.

I snorted. "Over my dead body will I willing walk into a house full of seven of you. Sorry Doc, two is my max." I said half jokingly.

"Then my son and I." He countered.

"Try none." I said, narrowing my eyes. I couldn't get over there being seven vampires here. What are the chances?

"Ms. Swan, surely you understand the delicacy of this situation." The lengths he was going to get me to agree on my own free will astounded me.

"Oh, yes, Edward was sure to inform me. I won't say anything so long as you refrain from snacking on me. Deal?" I was growing tired again. I should have taken Charlie up on his offer to stay out of school a little longer. All this stress and excitement wasn't helping me heal, in fact, it was making things worse. The throbbing in my side was increasing and I was trying not to grimace, settling on shifting my weight in hopes it would relieve the pain.

"Look, all other matters aside, I really think it's in your best interest to have you ribs looked at." He said calmly.

My façade fell. I just didn't understand why they kept coming back to this. Why did they care about my health?

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because, Ms. Swan, you are in pain and I have the ability to alleviate it." He responded simply. I was stunned. It was such a simple answer and as I stared at him I realized that he spoke the truth. "If it would make you more comfortable, I can go get another available physician."

Despite all the animosity and pent up fear and rage I felt towards them, I could bring myself to say yes. I don't know what made me more afraid, not being able to say yes or the instinctual desire to say no.

"No." I sighed. "You're fine. Probably have more experience than they do anyway." He chuckled at that.

"I'll go get you a wheel chair and we'll go take an x-ray and go from there." He ducked out of the room then and it was just Edward and I.

In the end, the x-ray showed no negative changes from what was listed in my record. Without touching me, Carlisle, as I'd learned, determined that I just upset and bruised them. He prescribed me a better pain pill and set me off with Edward.

The short drive back to the school was silent. School had long since been over and the only car left in the lot was Beast and a few that probably belonged to administration. He parked next to my truck and quickly got out of the driver side, pulling my crutches from the back seat. I ignored his hand as I struggled to get out, but did pause when I took my crutches from him.

"Thanks." I said quietly. Again, he kept surprising me. They all did. How one could actually be a doctor I'd never know. That seemed to go against the grain of everything they were.

"You can trust us you know." Edward said from beside me.

"Trust is such a fragile thing. Once there's a hole in it, it just seems to unravel from all sides and no matter how hard you grasp at the strands, nothing seems to hold it together." Using my tried and true method, I hoisted myself up into the cab and started the engine. I didn't wait or look back as I shifted into drive and headed home.

Charlie was working another late night and I couldn't have been happier that another week had passed. If I had it my way I planned on sleeping the whole weekend away. Quickly I went through my routine and eventually feel into a dreamless sleep, Pride and Prejudice clasped in my hands.

**So, I'm hoping we are getting the feeling that her walls are coming down and a softer side is coming out. I'm sorry this is soooo late! Really, I'm glad to be back home and back to my routine. Hopefully another chapter before classes start back up with the new semester on Wednesday. **

**Jenn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, so I'm a terrible person. I figure some people take years to bang out a full story so I shouldn't feel too bad about taking a month of two to send out a chapter. Sorry last chapter was so late. And now this one is out so early. Oh well. It is what it is. I'm starting on a new one that I really like (I know, like I have time for that one let alone this one.) If you are by chance interested in co-writing it with me shoot me a PM. It's hard navigating one's own life let alone multiple lives in a fictional world. Here's the next chapter. I'm a little nervous about this one, so let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for your reviews too. A lot of people keep mentioning "that wasn't in the movie…" etc. Just wanted to let everyone know that I have never seen the movies, nor have any desire to. I don't like any of the casted actors, I don't like what I've heard about them. I don't like it Sam I am. I started reading the series when the first book was published and that was years and years and years ago. I remember waiting for forever for the second one to come out, then the third and by the time the third came around I hated the series. Actually, I don't remember if I read the third one or not. I know I read the first two and created my own little dynamic world in my mind of the characters based on the books and other fanfictions that I liked the characterizations of. Just food for thought when you read my story. Also, I'm a die-hard Jake hater – just sayin'.**

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 7**

The weekend past by slowly. Charlie ended up not going fishing, fearing that he was leaving me alone too often. _A little too late for that, don't you think?_ We did an awkward dance of silence on Saturday, but I managed to shove him out the door after breakfast on Sunday to go fishing. I'd take being alone over awkward conversation and silence any day.

Since that morning, though, I felt like I was being watched, almost like I needed Charlie to leave. Whether it was for his safety or my curiosity I couldn't decided. Instead, I opted to make some pasta from scratch and tiramisu for dinner. That would surely take up some time. The feeling of being watched continued as I went through the process for making pasta. By the time I made it to the "make ladyfingers" part on my list, the feeling of being watched escaladed.

I just knew that he was in the kitchen. _Perhaps Charlie figured locking the front door when he left was purely optional._ I couldn't decided if I wanted him to make a sound first or if I should just say something first. _No need to scare yourself, might as well out him now_.

"The back of my head really that pretty?" I asked, not coming up with anything better to say.

A long pause followed. I kept working at making my ladyfingers. After five minutes I'd almost decided that I was being paranoid and that he wasn't actually standing in the kitchen with me. A long sigh then followed and I knew that I had been right.

"You do have rather nice hair." He said, surprising me. I blushed bright red, though he couldn't see it, I did hear him chuckle.

"Come to play the part of domineering asshole again?" I asked, but instantly regretting it. _God, you sound like a bitch Isabella._ "No, that was rude of me. Sorry." I said immediately.

"Perhaps; but maybe not necessarily uncalled for."

"So, you admit that you were being a domineering asshole?"

"Yes, I do admit that I was."

"Will you apologize?"

"I suppose I should."

"Well don't if you won't mean it."

"My gravest apologizes for being a domineering asshole, Isabella."

Something in his voice told me that he did mean it. My shoulders relaxed from an unknown tension they had been gathering. I heard his footsteps walk loudly towards me from off to my left.

"I'd rather I put that in the oven than you." He said, slowly approaching to take the pan out of my hand.

"Afraid I will burn myself again?" I asked, a little hurt that he had caught on to my clumsiness.

He chuckled darkly, "Heat is both a great pleasure and deep seated fear for us. A hot touch or warm caress feels invigorating, but get too close to the fire and we turn to ash."

While he put the pan in the oven and set the timer, I thought about what he said. I knew that they were cold to the touch, so I suppose that being warm when you were cold could feel nice, what I didn't understand was the ash part. _Was he purposefully telling me their Achilles heel?_

"So a lighter would do one more good than a silver bullet?" I asked, seeking to confirm my suspicions.

"If you could get one close enough." He answered.

I could only guess that he was trying to offer an olive branch of sorts. In a way, it was appreciated. _He_ had talked about a lot of things. In fact, I got the general impression that _he_ was bored and just wanted to gloat to someone who had no clue and randomly picked me because I "smelled good"; not that I understood that in and of itself. Edward, offering me something _he_ hadn't, especially something as delicate as how they could be destroyed, was something that I could greatly appreciated. And that's how the game was going to be played, I decided.

Grabbing my crutches, I made my way to the living room to settle in on the couch. I trusted him enough to not let my ladyfingers burn in the oven. I didn't ask him to follow because I knew he would. And follow he did, slowly but deliberately heading towards his spot on the floor across from the coffee table.

"You don't have to sit on the floor." I said quietly.

"Where would you prefer I sit?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting him to sit somewhere else, but thought I needed to offer for him to sit where he wanted.

"You can sit wherever you'd like." I answered.

"But where would _you_ want me to sit?" He asked, emphasizing that I pick the place. It was comforting him giving me a choice.

I sighed, "On the floor." Just like he knew that was what I had wanted.

Taking a deep breath, I decided on what information I wanted to offer him. What he shared with me, whether he intended it or not, actually meant something to me.

"I was only there for two weeks, you know. Yet, those two weeks feel like two years and the person I was before and am after are two very different people. Perhaps had he been human things would be different, but there is an overwhelming sense of powerlessness when you aren't on equal playing fields."

I decided to keep looking down. Talking about it gave me no power to defy instinct to look up at him, no matter how much I wanted to. _Would he be impatient for me? Be frustrated that that was all I offered? Demand more information from me?_

"May I ask some questions?" He responded after a few seconds.

"I can't promise to answer them."

"That's fair I suppose. Other than touching and being grabbed around the wrists, what are your triggers?" He asked.

It was a question I was least expecting. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why he would want to know. I could only hope it wasn't so he could use them against me later.

"The sight and smell of blood, dark places, the trunk of cars, things that move to fast, things that make too loud of noises, eating plain bread, being eaten, being surprised, and probably just about anything else you could think of." I responded.

A shrill phone ring broke the mounting tension, keeping my mind from going to dark places. I didn't have a cell phone and it wasn't the house phone so it was obviously Edward's phone that was ringing. It kept ringing too. After the fifth ring I couldn't help myself.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's Alice."

"What does she want?" I asked again, letting the curiosity get the better of me. The ringing stopped then only to start again. Obviously Alice didn't take no for an answer.

"She wants a lot of things."

"And that's not cryptic at all."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug his shoulders. "It's true one way or another. She's very intent upon becoming your friend. As a seerer, she often forgets that some of her visions take time to manifest and that her seeing the two of you friends doesn't automatically make you friends now. She's also quite persistent, as you can tell." The phone kept ringing too. In fact, she called twice more before I found the gumption to ask him why he was here. The silence hung heavy with each loud ring of the phone and the fear couldn't be kept at bay. _What else had she seen?_

"Edward, why are you here?"

"Because if I'm here then Alice won't come."

"Can you explain that?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes."

_Ugh, men. No matter what they are, they are all the same._ "Well, will you?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes at him, finding the courage to look at him. For being immortal, I doubt he had ever looked so human before. His shoulders were hunched and his looked so frustrated as he stared at the phone in his hand yet his face spoke of udder defeat and sadness.

A sudden feeling of sadness, too, washed over me. That, and the strong desire to comfort him. Where these emotions were coming from or why I was having them I simply didn't understand. Maybe I was finally loosing it and this was some weird form of delayed Stockholm Syndrome.

"Perhaps you should answer it, especially if she is as persistent as you say she is." I said, needing to fill the silence.

His eyes flicked up quickly to meet mine and just as quickly mine flicked down. I had yet to spark his anger and still had no desire too.

"I said I wasn't going to. Drop it. She will eventually see that I won't answer and will stop calling." His voice was hard and angry and immediately I knew I had pushed my luck. Roughly, he slammed his phone down on the table, causing me to jump and make a squeaking sound. My breathing was becoming ragged and my hands that sat in my lap began to shake.

"No that's not…shit." He started, almost panicky. _Why was he panicing? Should I panic too? It's all your fault for getting him upset. You are playing with fire Isabella, and you are going to get burned, again._

Through my quickened breathing, I could hear his calm voice. "Take deep breaths. You are fine. I'm not angry at you, I promise." He said.

I didn't know if I believed him or not, but I was tired of being afraid and having such reactions. I closed my eyes tight and focused on taking deep breaths. Eventually they slowed down.

The silence hung heavy again only to be interrupted by his long sigh. "It seems that all I do around you is apologize for my actions. I let my frustration and ire at my sister get the better of me and took it out on you. I'm sorry. Will you please look at me?" He asked

I shook my head no. Nothing brought more fear or pain than looking into _his_ eyes. _He_ felt it was me challenging _his_ authority and at the time it most certainly was. I wasn't going to let _him_ break me, yet here I was today, unable to look into the eye of another.

I heard the oven timer go off, then the sound of the door opening and closing, indicating that Edward had left to tend to my food. I thanked him quietly when we walked back in. We weren't left in silence for long, though, before his phone started ringing again.

This time though, it was a different tune. He reached for the phone on the table, looking puzzled, and answered it.

"Yes, Carlisle?" he asked.

He continued to listen to whatever the other person was saying.

"Alice, that's not…" He said frustrated.

"What! When?" Frustration and anger began to descent up on his face.

"How long?" He ground out. From my place on the couch I could see his jaw clench tight. Without another word, he ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose then ran his hand through his already unruly hair.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn't think it was my place to ask such personal questions so opted to stay silent in my spot on the couch.

A deep growling brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped up to him. I had yet to hear such a blatant sound of aggression from him before and it was completely unnerving. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I had come to think of the Cullens, Edward in particular, as non-threatening, thought that didn't mean that I wasn't still afraid of them.

He had his back turned towards me, facing the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and the woods the back of the house faced.

"I said no." he ground out while I was busy trying not to panic. Curiosity for the situation was starting to win out over all.

Before I could even process what was going on though, his growls grew louder and another figure appeared on the inside of the door, feet from Edward and I. My gasp was audible, but neither figures were paying attention to me.

I recognized the other figure as the blonde female of the group. Jessica had said her name was Rosalie and was with Emmet, the giant one. I had no clue why she was here, why Edward was growling at one of his own kind, or what any of it had to do with me.

"I said no." he repeated, talking to the blonde.

"Yes, well, I say yes." She replied staring at him. "I don't care if your little pet doesn't want an audience with us. She is a threat!"

It was like watching a tennis match. Rosalie took a step forward and a snarl would rip from Edward. At times, it was like they were having some silent conversation. I knew that they could talk at levels so low I couldn't be able to hear them so they could have been blotting out my death without me even knowing.

"You have no right to be here Rosalie, especially like this."

"I'm not leaving until I know how blood bag over there knows."

The threat in her voice was clear and I tried not to coward at her words.

"You need to leave before I remove you." I had never heard such a menacing and authoritative voice before, even _his_ wasn't quite like that. What confused me even more was the comfort I felt at having him defending me, because despite what other motives he may have, right now Edward was defending me. I didn't know if Rosalie was truly a threat to me, but having him obviously against her, made me feel safe. That wasn't a feeling I was use to having.

Like the way the rest of my emotions have been going though, that feeling of fear and safety soon transformed into anger. _It's like you aren't even here Bella. Don't you think I should have some say in what they are talking about when I am the conversation at hand?_ A voice in the back of my head was telling me to get mad.

The two were too engrossed in each other to notice me stand and reach for my crutches. Hobbling off to the side of their standoff I was bound and determined to set this bitch straight. Where the bravery came from I'm not sure.

I was now standing close to Edward, in front of the blonde. "Look here Barbie, if I don't want to talk about shit then I'm not going to talk about it. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. You aren't welcome here." I said, keeping my voice strong.

Her beautiful face twisted in anger as her hard gold eyes turned to me. If I could die from looks alone, I'd be dead on the spot.

"'Don't have to'" She scoffed. "You don't get any say in things right now. As far as I'm concerned you should be dead, 6 feet under pushing up daises. You are small, and insignificant, and have no business knowing anything about us. I want to know how the hell you know, and I want to know now."

I was pissed. Taking a step or two closer to here, I looked dead in her eyes. "If I don't want to talk about being kidnapped and tortured for two weeks while some sadistic son of a bitch like your kind proceeded to drink my blood and molest me, then I'm not going to. Go fuck yourself bitch. Just because you are immortal and infinitely stronger than I doesn't make you the superior person. I have a right to my privacy. Back the fuck off and get out of my house." Her face showed shock and I heard a gasp from Edward.

Not looking back, I turned my back on them and made my way to the kitchen. Tears were falling before I made it to lean against the sink. A few more growls sounded and it was silent. I couldn't steady my hand as I reached for a glass to get some water. My emotions were all over the place, wavering from pure unadulterated fear, to anger, to confusion and comfort. I couldn't decide where I sat. My breathing quickened and I starting counting to five for each inhale and exhale to slow it down.

A wave of calm washed over me just then, rolling in like a fog to put a damper on my emotions. The empath was here, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I needed to calm down as the realizations of my actions caught up to me.

_There you go Swan, get a burst of courage to tell a vampire to fuck off, then run away so you can break down. God, you are pathetic sometimes. _

Taking a few more deep breaths, I whispered out a thank you to Jasper, knowing that he would hear me wherever he was.

"You're welcome Darlin'." Came a reply from the living room.

Taking a final deep breath, I took account of myself. _Bella, you are in one piece and fine. You have at least one vampire who is kinda sorta defending you and another willing to calm you down. He could be trying to lead you into some sense of false security, but its appreciated none the less. Physically, your rips ache and so does your leg. Go take some meds and sit your ass down before you do anything else stupid and they all lose their cool._

Hobbling back to the living room, I arrive to find a few more bodies. Rosalie had left, but Edward was sitting on the floor pinching the bridge of his nose and Jasper was sitting in Charlie's brown recliner with Alice perched on top. She had an odd look of concentration on her face, then quickly looked towards Edward who nodded and promptly disappeared, then reappearing seconds later standing next to me.

As predicted, I jumped, but nothing more. He frowned at that, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay? I grabbed your meds from upstairs. Alice said you had planned to get them." He said quietly.

I thanked him when I settled on the couch, and dry swallowed the horse pill, not being bothered with water at this stage. I could tell that Jasper was still having an effect on me, and had no desire to feel what my pain level would be full force.

"Well that escaladed quickly." I said, chuckling. No one else laughed with me, but chose rather to just stare at me, making me feel self-conscious. "So do I have to watch my back now for the she-devil?"

"No…" Alice said slowly. "I think she misjudged the situation. She shouldn't be bothering you again." Finishing, she nodded her head once, signing that she was sure of her prediction.

"You are handling this amazingly well." Jasper added after a lapse of silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You're doing all the work."

"No, I was at first, but you are controlling all your own emotions now. It's like you have brief spell of uncontrollable reaction, then once you get it under control you shield yourself from it." Again I shrugged my shoulders. I got what he was saying though, it was like what I did when he tried to calm me down last time. Sometimes I just shut the door on things and let it go for the time being.

With a long sign, I felt resigned to the fact that I was going to have to tell them at some point. _They have a right to know, Swan. You know the rules just as much as they do._

"I suppose I should tell you guys what I know. I really don't think there's much I don't know. I know how strong you are, how much better your eye sight is, and smell, and mind. I know that some of you have special abilities, and I know that I shouldn't know and live to tell the tale." I paused, reflecting. "You know, out of the whole damn experience, the worst part had to of been that damn asshole who took the easy way out, leaving me to look at his scattered brains all over the floor, wondering what it would be like to burn alive."

I could tell that my blatant discussion of the events were disconcerting them. Hell, it was disconcerting me too. It was like an eerie calm had washed over me – like I wasn't really there, telling a story that wasn't mine.

"Perhaps a meeting wouldn't be a bad idea." I finished. Opening my eyes I assessed the vampires around me. Jasper had a curious look on his face, like there was something he couldn't figure out. Alice look horrified, a look of pain across her face. Edward though, he had his hands buried deep in his hair, tugging. I couldn't see his face as he had it turned down into his hands that were resting on his knees.

"Perhaps." He whispered.

Jasper and Alice left then, but not before Jasper through another questioning look back at me.

"Charlie will be home soon." Edward said breaking the silence, and standing up from his position on the floor. I nodded in acknowledgement. Thinking about the half finished dinner I just grimaced. Pizza it was. There was no way I had any desire to do anything productive right now.

Edward gave one last meaningful look my way before he just disappeared. Knowing that I was alone, I hobbled to the kitchen to call for delivery and cleaned up what was in the kitchen, stowing things in the fridge to come back to tomorrow.

Charlie wasn't disappointed about the pizza, so I didn't worry. We had a quiet meal while he watched a game on television, happily unaware of what had transpired in their little living now hours before.

Sleep, like always evaded me, as I lay in bed, all the lights on, staring out the window knowing that I was being watched. What his fascination was with me, I didn't know and couldn't decided if I actually wanted to know or not. I just turned back to my book and let the night pass by.

**So, yeah. Chapter 7. Not sure if I like it to be honest. I was trying to think of a way to add some confrontation so we can get her story out in the open. I'm trying to transition some feelings around and add a twist or two. If I'd sit down and come up with a story board of sorts this wouldn't be a problem. Oh well, screw my High School English teachers. It's not like they knew what they were talking about anyway. LOL.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Jennifer **


End file.
